It wasn't a mistake was it?
by ethereal infernia
Summary: Neji and Sakura wake up one morning in one bed... and NAKED! A new trouble arises for the two and how would a certain Uchiha react to this! NejiXSakuXSasu FINISHED! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------

Morning had arrived in Konohagakure waking up the citizens in its awake. People started coming out from their homes to do their usual respective business while birds continually chirped a soothing melody around them. Yep, everything was going on as usual like a routine…

Well, except for two people.

A pink-haired, green eyed kunoichi groggily moaned and woke up with a throbbing headache. She didn't know what the reason was but she knew that it was a major hang over. She slowly opened her eyes and her vision was a little bit vague but when her vision cleared, she looked around and noticed that she was in her own room.

She sat up and yawned while stretching her arms and feet and her head was still throbbing. After a while, she noticed that she felt cold and worn out so she held the blanket close to her, thinking that she would rather be in bed. She was still not aware of what's going on at the moment.

"Dammit." She cursed, and looked down.

Instantly, she felt mortified.

She was naked.

'_What the hell? I'm a hundred percent sure that I don't go to sleep naked!'_

After a while of whacking her head pondering of why the hell she was naked, something disturbing happened that took her out of her trance.

Something was moving beside her.

And as expected from a ninja, she quickly pulled out a kunai while holding the blanket close to her chest. Her trained eyes staring at the anonymous person with one hand gripped tightly on a kunai. She decided that she's going to beat the hell out of this person, whoever it may be.

The person moaned and much to her own surprise, the voice felt familiar. The person had the blanket over his face so she still couldn't see of who the menace was but she was sure that she has heard of that voice before.

And the person's hand appeared, pushing the blanket down from his face, revealing his identity. His head was throbbing as well.

And the next thing Sakura knew, she felt like blood was drained out of her face. Her eyes grew in horror and her mouth was agape, truly flabbergasted.

A blood curling scream echoed throughout Konoha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S THE MATTER!" The person immediately sat up while looking around the room. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the person and Sakura interlocked gazes.

**Blink-blink-stare-blink-blink**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Both of them yelled in horror while pointing each other. Okay, there is a lot of screaming going on in here but who could blame them?

"MY BED! HELLO! THIS IS MY ROOM!" Sakura screeched furiously at him, while stepping out of the bed and yanking the blanket off the person, revealing his—manhood. Sakura grew even paler.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY INNOCENT MIND! SCARRED FOREVER!" Sakura screamed even more as she turned around and closed her eyes tightly. Because of too much screaming, Sakura's headache worsened but that's the least of her problems. The man immediately took a pillow and made it as a cover.

"What the fuck am I doing here!" The man hissed, practically embarrassed and confused. The equally puzzled kunoichi stared at him.

"Huh? You mean you don't know what's going on here as well?"

The man sighed in relief. Finally, she stopped screaming. He swore his ear drums were close to bleeding and that was the worst high-pitched scream he had ever heard. What was he doing here in the first place and did he and Sakura… you know…?

'_I'm scarred for life!'_

"Well duh, if I would've known, I shouldn't have asked." He replied dully while eyeing his clothing that were scattered across the floor. He noticed that his breath smelled richly of alcohol. He saw Sakura holding a kunai as he glanced at her.

"You weren't thinking of killing me earlier, were you?"

"OF COURSE! I WAS NAKED AND SOMEONE WAS BESIDE ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Sakura responded angrily. She started screaming again. How could that dobe and that perverted Jounin handle such a loud mouth?

"NEJI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

-----

A.N.: Hehe, I've been DYING to post this one. Just popped into my mind. I just love NejiXSakuXSasu stories…

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Thanks to the first fourteen people who reviewed on my story! I didn't expect to have that much reviews but I'm REALLY happy! THANKS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----

Sakura glared at the Hyuuga prodigy in front of her with fury in her eyes.

"YES I AM LISTENING TO YOU AND WILL YOU CUT YOUR SCREAMING YOU'RE MAKING ME DEAF!" The Hyuuga yelled back angrily while snatching his—underwear and um… he put it on. Sakura's glare grew even more intense.

'_Uh! And now he's talking back at me?'_

"And what the hell are you doing changing like that in front of a woman!" She yelled angrily while wrapping the blanket around her in an attempt to cover herself even further. Neji didn't bother answering her but after he put on his traditional Hyuuga robes, he started to fix his hair.

'_PLEASE Kami-sama, please tell me that Sakura and I didn't just… do… something last night!'_

After fixing his hair in his usual low ponytail, he glanced at the angry and confused kunoichi.

"Where were we last night?" He asked, this time, his voice was gentler. Sakura raised an eyebrow and fell deep in thought of where they were last night.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Congratulations Naruto-kun! You're now a Jounin!" Sakura chirped happily while patting him in the shoulder. Naruto grinned. They were currently at Naruto's apartment partying for his promotion. **_

"_**Thanks. But you should cut drinking that much Sakura-chan. Or you'll have a mighty hang over tomorrow." Naruto remarked while taking the glass from her hand. Sakura retrieved it with her awesome dexterity.**_

"_**Nah, I grew up with Tsunade-sama remember? So I'm used to hang-overs." Sakura winked at him and then hiccupped. Naruto gave her a worried glare.**_

"_**But you're already drunk."**_

"**_BAH! Drunk!" Sakura groggily replied while swaying back and forth. Naruto helped her as he sweat dropped anime style. _** **_He should take Sakura home or else she would cause havoc inside his house… Sakura plus the word drunk equals total destruction. _**

"_**Yo! Neji!" Naruto called out at the man at the far corner who was not obviously drunk (but he is) as he walked towards him while trying to help Sakura.**_

"_**What?" Neji spat, ignoring Tenten and Lee who were already making out beside him. Gai was drunk as well but he was on the other side, flirting with Kurenai who was flirting with Kakashi. Almost all the people there were drunk. Except Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata.**_

"**_Could you take Sakura home please? I need to entertain my guests." Naruto pleaded as he placed the drunken Sakura on a chair. Neji eyed him._**

"_**You could ask Kakashi instead." He replied monotonously.**_

"_**I don't have trust on that pervert. He may take advantage of her drunkenness. You know what I mean… pretty please? As a friend?"**_

**_Neji realized that he owes Naruto big time (for changing his image concerning fate) and decided to agree on his request. Besides, it won't be THAT hard to bring Sakura to her house. _**

_**Neji sighed then stood up, taking Sakura from Naruto as he slid Sakura's arm around his shoulders and placed one hand on her waist.**_

"_**Thanks a lot Neji! I owe ya!"**_

"_**I'm going home after her, so, congratulations about your promotion Naruto and see you tomorrow." Neji said gently as Naruto smiled and nodded. Naruto accompanied them to the door and even opened the door for them.**_

"_**See ya tomorrow!" **_

"_**Hn."**_

_**And so, Neji started to walk with Sakura hiccupping every now and then. She was obviously drunk judging from her hiccups, her groggy talking and her face was all red. Neji tried to get his vision intact since he was drunk as well but not as drunk as her though.**_

"_**Hey Neji! Know what? You're cute when you're up close!" Sakura whispered to him making Neji smirk.**_

"_**You're just saying that because you're drunk."**_

"_**Oh! No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine! Besides…hic… don't you want people…hic… complementing you?" She asked, as Neji tried to regain his balance. He knew he would have a major hang over tomorrow and vowed to himself that he won't ever let himself be drunk ever again. At least he could control himself, unlike Sakura.**_

"_**Thanks for the complement but I don't need…hic… it." Great, he's starting to hiccup as well. Sakura chuckled.**_

"_**Eh? You're the one who's drunk here."**_

"_**No I'm not. Hold on tight, we're going to go to your house, ninja style." He smiled and jumped off. Sakura screamed in glee.**_

"_**WEEE!" **_

**_After a while… they reached Sakura's front porch as Sakura stumbled to the door. When she stumbled, she was holding Neji's sleeve and when she reached the door, Neji stumbled and landed in front of her as well. Their noses were only centimeters apart and his hands were pressed on the door. _**

"_**Um…"**_

**_Neji realized how pretty Sakura was up close… and didn't Uchiha Sasuke ever realize that? He glanced down and noticed her pinkish red lips. _**

"_**Neji…"**_

**_Without any hesitation (and maybe because he was drunk) he crashed his lips against Sakura's and… well… that's where it all started._**

_**End of Flashback**_

"Now I remember." Sakura said thoughtfully while Neji turned red as a tomato.

"So meaning, this is your entire fault." Sakura pointed angrily at him and Neji only returned it with the same glare.

"What the hell are you talking about? My fault? Yes I kissed you but half of it is your fault because you gave in to me." He replied, his voice calm as ever. Sakura blushed feverishly then tried to think of a comeback. But when she couldn't find anything, she glanced at the clock.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Sakura and Neji looked at each other.

"WHO IS IT?" She yelled, her eyes still transfixed at the Hyuuga.

"SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S ME!" Naruto's voice yelled back at the door as Neji and Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura quickly ran to Neji and pushed him towards the window.

"Hey!"

"Go before he senses you! Hurry!" Sakura pushed him, as she hurriedly opened the window and with her amazing strength, she pushed Neji out of the window as he gave out a small scream and landed on a bush. Sakura gave out a pained expression.

"SAKURA-CHAN? CAN I COME IN?"

Sakura frantically looked at the door.

"WAIT A MINUTE!... Neji! You okay! So sorry about that!" Sakura said as she slammed the window shut and hurriedly put on some pajamas so that Naruto would think that she was still asleep as she ran down the stairs and into the door.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped, slightly panting. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What took you so long?"

Meanwhile… at Neji…

'_Damn woman and her strength! I swear that she would pay for that!... Oww… my ass hurts…' _Neji rubbed his bottom as he slowly stood up, dusted his clothes and took off the leaves that were on him. He took one last glance at Sakura's window then jumped off.

Back at Sakura…

"Sakura-chan? You okay? You look pale." Naruto remarked as he sat down on a couch. Sakura gave out a nervous laugh.

"Um… Ahehe… stupid! I'm already pale!" Sakura gave out a fake angry expression. Naruto raised an eyebrow but decided to just ignore it. Naruto stood up and went to her fridge to find something to drink while Sakura sat down at the dining set.

"So! What's up?"

"Oh nothing… Kakashi-sensei said that he's busy today so he won't be able to train with us. So… you want to train later huh?" The new Jounin asked while taking out a can of pineapple juice. Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course!"

Naruto grinned.

"Did Neji bring you home last night? I asked him about it… so what happened hmmm?" He asked while sitting down on one chair at the dining table. Sakura's heart began pounding in her chest and tried to think of something. If Sasuke was here, he would've instantly known that she was hiding something.

"He just dropped me off at the front porch. And I said good night and he left. That's it." Sakura replied, her voice calm and confident.

"Oh. Hinata-chan said that he didn't come home last night."

Sakura gulped.

"Maybe he just got home late and Hinata-chan didn't notice him arriving because maybe she's already sleeping! You know Neji, he could be pretty sneaky. You won't even notice that he's there!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Hmmm. You got a point there. He could be pretty sneaky."

In case you guys wanna know, Hinata and Naruto are already dating. When Naruto was still courting her, Neji just agreed to him but he had some difficulties with Hinata's dad. And since Naruto was extremely determined, Hiashi just agreed to him after one year.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you're okay? You look tense."

"Nah, I'm fine."

Naruto gave out a series of sniffs as he sniffed Sakura's hair, her neck, and even her blouse. Sakura started sweating out of nervousness.

"Hey, you smell like… him."

"Him? Who? What him?"

Naruto sat back at his chair.

"Neji."

"Neji? Oh! Really? I didn't t-take a bath last night and—and—he brought me home remember and I stood pretty close to him so its—its normal for me to have his scent!" Sakura stammered, giving out some hand gestures.

"Oh… ok. No need to get nervous… Geez."

"Excuse me for a while Naruto-kun, I'm just going to take a bath. Be ready in ten minutes ok?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded then she proceeded to her bedroom.

When she reached her bedroom, she closed the door and leaned on it while giving out a sigh of relief. Finally, she could calm herself down. That event with Naruto almost gave her a heart attack. She glanced at the bed with disheveled sheets.

'_Please don't tell me that Neji and I did something last night!'_

With one last sigh, she walked towards the window, opened it and looked down. As expected, Neji was gone but she was sure he was mad at her for pushing him out of the window like that. I mean, who wouldn't?

'_I should apologize to him later… but first, I need to take a bath!'_

----

A.N.: Hehe, Sakura sure freaked out when she heard Naruto. And Sasuke is still in Oto with Orochimaru but don't worry, he would be making his debut on this story soon. Please review!

Ethereal Infernia


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----

The morning had grown colder by the time Sakura and Naruto stepped out of the house which was slightly odd because winter season is still far away. Nevertheless, they chose to ignore it and rather thought about some more important matters.

They both shared in silence while walking side by side towards the outskirts of Konoha and into the usual training area: The Konoha Forest. When they reached there, they jumped off to fine a suitable spot for their training. It took them ten whole minutes before Naruto saw a large clearing.

Sakura was still thinking of how to apologize to the man she just pushed out of the window. The fall must've hurt because the window was located on the second floor.

'_He must be really mad.'_

'_**YOU BET HE IS! YOU THREW HIM OUT FOR GOD'S SAKE!'**_

Needless to say, she knew that Neji will understand because she was panicking of Naruto's sudden arrival. She is fully aware that Neji is smart enough to know that. Besides, he is a ninja and their threshold for pain is higher than any ordinary citizen, thus, the fall didn't hurt so much for him. Besides, there was a bush that broke his fall.

"Let's start Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, breaking her trance.

"Of—of course."

----

After five whole hours of rigorous training, Naruto grew hungry so they decided to eat something at the Ichiraku. Sakura told him that she's going to catch up on him later because there's something that she needs to do first.

'_Apologize to Neji!'_

She bid good bye to him and jumped off to the forest, trying to find Gai's team. When she was in the middle of the search, she stopped and threw up.

She leaned on the tree for support.

'_What was that all about?'_

'_**YOU SHOULD HURRY UP GIRL! Probably you're acids are just reacting since you haven't eaten break fast yet.'**_

'_I wish that's just the only reason. Now where could his team be?'_

Sakura pushed some horrible ideas about the puking at the recesses of her mind and resumed on trying to find Neji. She still felt sick so she pumped charka into her feet to move faster, her trained eyes scanning the area.

"Where the fuck are you Hyuuga?" She hissed. As if on cue, she saw something on one clearing and knew it was Gai's team.

'_Jackpot!'_

Lee and Tenten were sparring and Neji was leaning on one tree, watching them carefully. Gai was on the side, cheering on for Lee with his usual youth crap. And of course, when she had arrived, Neji noticed her immediately.

"Excuse me guys. I need to go somewhere. Be right back." Neji said, trying to hide his blush. Since that incident, he had taken a liking on that kunoichi. Lee and Tenten stopped sparring as they glanced at Neji's direction and swore they saw something pink.

Lee and Tenten looked at each other.

"Neji… and Sakura?" They said in unison. Gai butted in.

"LEE! TENTEN!"

"Just a minute sensei!" They chorused again.

"You're got to be kidding me!" Lee gasped.

"Nah, maybe the Hokage wants something with him. No need to jump into conclusions. We shouldn't be nosy. It's his business." Tenten said.

"Yeah, don't be nosy."

At Neji…

Neji stopped in front of Sakura and immediately noticed that she looked pale. When they saw each other, they immediately blushed.

"Umm… err…"

At a nearby tree…

"They're talking?" Lee asked. Tenten's head was on top of him.

"Yeah. Looks like it. But they seem shy with each other."

"It's nothing personal. Right?" Lee looked up at her.

(At Sakura).

"It's something personal."

(Back at Lee)

"Gasp! Did you hear that?" Lee gasped.

"Of course I did! I'm not deaf you know!" She hissed back. Then they proceeded to watch the two talking in rather an awkward way.

"Okay, but we shouldn't talk here." Neji said, glancing at Lee and Tenten's direction.

"Shoot! He found us!" Lee whispered. Tenten had an idea.

"OH! THERE IT IS!" Tenten yelled while pretending to be picking something from the ground. Both Neji and Sakura were now staring at them. Lee was staring at Tenten.

"Here's the kunai! I thought I lost it!" Tenten's way of speaking was like in a robotic tone, obviously faking.

"Kunai?"

Tenten glared at him.

"Oh! The kunai that I accidentally kicked! Sorry about that Tenten!" Lee said, his voice the same as Tenten's. Neji rolled his eyes while Sakura chuckled.

"Oh look there! Neji and Sakura!" Lee said.

"Oh come on you two. You two are bad liars and you two know that. Neji and I are better liars than you." Sakura remarked as Neji grabbed her hand and with a whirl of leaves, they teleported to God knows where.

Tenten and Lee both gave out a sigh of relief.

"I thought he was going to get us." Tenten said, sitting down at the ground.

"Yeah, me too. Damn, his glare is just downright scary." Lee said, sitting beside her. After a while, they looked at each other.

"Are they… together?"

----

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Another clearing. Far from those two nosy brats." Neji replied emotionlessly while fixing his hair. Sakura sighed.

"I wanna apologize about pushing you out of the window."

"That's okay. It didn't hurt and I can't blame you."

'_**YATTA! HE'S NOT MAD! BUWAHAHAHAH!'**_

"Really?"

"Yeah." He replied, blushing like an idiot. Sakura smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheeks, much to Neji's surprise.

"That's a thank you for understanding."

Neji didn't say anything.

"You look pale."

"Oh? I'm already pale." Sakura said, giving out a nervous laugh.

"No. You look… paler."

"This is nothing. Anyway, I need to go because Naruto is waiting for me. We're going to have breakfast on Ichiraku so see you later!" Sakura said before teleporting again. Neji sighed and created a hand seal and teleported back to their training grounds.

"He's back!" Tenten whispered to Lee as they saw Neji walking to their direction.

"Neji! What took you so long?" Gai asked.

"Something came up. Let's resume." Neji said, glancing at Lee and Tenten who were whistling while giving out innocent faces.

Meanwhile, at Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I already ordered your favorite ramen. So, what took you so long?" Naruto asked as Sakura sat down.

"Something came up. Let's eat." She said and parted her chopsticks.

-----

A.N.: I wonder why she puked. Well, it's kinda obvious. Really.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----

2 months later…

Konoha held their general medical check up about a few weeks ago. This is when all ninjas, from Genins to Jounins take a medical check up to know if they're still in good condition or not. They do this once a year (implemented by the Godaime of course).

At the Hokage's office…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Tsunade replied lazily while reading the files of one Chuunin. Shizune came in, carrying one folder, looking extremely horrified.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama. There's something you need to know." She said, her voice almost shaking as she reached out the folder she was holding on to. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and took the folder from her, confused about her reaction.

"What is this about?"

"Just read it."

Tsunade opened the files and after 50 seconds of reading, she turned livid in shock.

"Call her."

----

Sakura was just coming from the grocery with a troubled look in her face. Because when she was still inside, she saw Ino and the first thing she said deeply troubled her.

"_Is it me or is your belly getting bigger?"_

Sakura was broken out of her thoughts when she saw a sparrow flying above her while making sounds. Sakura looked up and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the Godaime wants from her at her rest day. But she knew one thing, it was important.

----

Sakura arrived at the Godaime's office and noticed that Tsunade had a troubled look in her face. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she entered the office gracefully.

"Sakura, I want you to sign these papers." Tsunade said, pushing a folder on her table. Sakura grew even more confused. She glanced at the folder and opened it.

"A temporary forced resignation? What is this about Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, half enraged and half confused. Tsunade only gave her a sigh and a worried look. She then pulled out another folder and gave it to her.

"Read it."

She quickly read the contents of the other folder.

A moment of silence…

"I AM WHAT? I can't be… I… I… Ayayay…" She fainted.

"SAKURA!"

----

"Is she okay?" Shizune asked, watching the unconscious Sakura. Tsunade nodded. They were at the Hokage's clinic and Sakura was lying on one bed.

"She's just in too much shock."

"Even I was shocked. Who could it be?"

"I dunno." Tsunade looked at her student. Sakura stirred up as she sat up while holding her head. Her head was aching.

"Sakura!" Shizune gasped as they ran to her. Sakura bowed her head down then she looked up at her teacher, extremely horrified.

"Tsunade-sama! There must be some kind of mistake!" Sakura wailed, punching the bed.

"Yes, maybe there is. You should take another test to make sure." Tsunade nodded and Shizune too, agreed on the idea. Sakura sighed in relief and prayed to God that this isn't true.

"Sakura, have you slept with… anyone?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura turned red.

"Naruto?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hissed.

"That's impossible." Sakura said, her head bowed down.

"Then who the heck is it!" Tsunade asked, aggravated.

"…"

"Well Sakura?"

"Hyuuga… Hyuuga Neji."

----

A.N.: BUWAHAHA! I'M EVIL…

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Hey guys, starting on June 13, I'm only going to update at least twice a week since I'm going to be pretty busy by that time. So sorry about this but I'm trying to update as many chapters as I can and I hope you'll still read my stories… (Wink!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I'm going to answer some questions from my reviewers:

frienz4ever: Is this a nejisaku story?

E.I.: Yes it is. Well, kinda NejiXSakuXSasu.

Chesshireneko: When does Sasuke show up?

E.I.: Maybe in the later chapters. He's going to have a brief appearance here.

Chesshireneko: I think Sakura would never ever call Naruto "Naruto kun".

E.I.: On the anime, I think she called him Naruto-kun… I'm not really sure but I am sure that her relationship with Naruto seemed to mellow out after his 2.5 year absence. Yamato even said that she was developing some feelings for him.

Thank you all for reviewing and of course, the usual, I'm going to say that no flames/flamers are allowed. I think I got one flame… (Huhu).

----

Sakura was walking aimlessly on the sidewalk while trying to ponder what she's going to do if she's really pregnant. She is still eighteen for pete's sake and she wanted to be a mom when she's twenty and above… not eighteen!

'_I'm still not ready… and how the heck can I tell everyone… especially Neji about this! He would be horrified!'_

'_**Knowing him, he would stare at you for a few hours before actually saying anything. How about Naruto? I'm sure he would freak out. Never thought it would be Neji.'**_

'_Yeah. And a few years ago, I was dreaming to have Sasuke's baby. Not Neji's.'_

'_**You hardly even talk to him!'**_

And there she goes, talking to her inner self while turning into a corner, sighing. Tsunade told her to just wait for the results after she took a pregnancy test. Shizune was freaking out and she even told Sakura that Neji was the most unexpected person that could be with her.

'_She has a point though.'_

Nevertheless, Sakura told them the whole story about her and Neji being drunk and all. They both believed it and were now trying to find a way to tell the Hyuuga Clan that their strongest and smartest off spring just made a girl pregnant.

"ARGH!" She yelled, stomping her foot while making a foot mark on the pavement. The passing people stared at her in shock.

"Damn, she didn't even use chakra." One ninja mumbled.

"She's the Godaime's apprentice. What do you expect?"

"What's up with her? She seems stressed out."

"Dunno. Hey, let's get out of here before she takes it out on us. We'll be dead meat for sure." The last ninja said before the group left the area. Sakura ignored them and continued walking, half angry and half frustrated.

The same sparrow called upon her again and Sakura immediately used the teleportation jutsu to teleport herself to the Godaime's office, her heart pounding with nervousness.

'_God… please tell me I'm not pregnant!'_

(Godaime's office)

POOF!

The smoke cleared up as an anxious Sakura sat down on one chair with a troubled Godaime sitting before her. Shizune was standing near the table with her arms crossed and her face was creased in worry. Sakura knew what was coming.

"You are pregnant. You're carrying Neji's baby. Two months to be exact."

Sakura tried not to faint again. She felt like she wanted to cry.

"Now, now Sakura, calm down. I know you feel bad about this but we can't do anything about it. Don't even think of aborting that child. We don't want to risk Konoha turning into a pile of rubble due to a fuming Hyuuga do we?" Tsunade asked, trying to re assure her.

Before they knew it, Sakura burst out crying (hey, preggie women are emotional right?).

"Oh… Sakura-chan. Don't worry. That baby is a blessing… just be optimistic okay?" Shizune rubbed her back while giving her a tissue. Sakura blew her nose in it and continued crying.

"How can we tell Neji about this? He should be the first one to know since he's the dad." Shizune said worriedly at the Godaime, who was rubbing her temples in annoyance. She was thinking of the exact same thing as well.

"No… no…" Sakura sniffed, looking up.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I'm… sniff… going to tell him myself. I'm the mother anyway." Sakura said, standing up. Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other worriedly then back at the bubble-gum haired kunoichi. Tsunade stood up from her chair.

"Are you sure about this Sakura? We could help you."

"No. It's fine. I can handle him by myself. All I need is the right timing. Neji's not like Naruto. He could make himself calm even in the most dangerous missions. He can handle this one perfectly." She re assured them but the other two women had doubts.

"Oh—okay."

Sakura left the office. After a few minutes, Tsunade sighed as she slumped back on her chair while leaning her head on one hand.

"Never thought this would happen."

"Yeah, especially on Sakura." Shizune nodded.

"And I never expected it would be Neji. I always thought that they were perfect for that weapons master but it seems the so called green beast of Konoha got her first. Hmm… he doesn't even seem interested in that woman anyway."

"Of all people."

"Shizune, I need some sake."

"Right away Tsunade-sama." Shizune nodded and left the office.

----

Sakura was trying to withhold her tears while walking. She was crumpling the tissue tightly on her right fist and she was mentally whacking her head on how to tell Neji about the news. But she knew one thing, he would be flabbergasted.

----

Inside Orochimaru's headquarters… a raven haired prodigy sat in his bed located inside his room while staring blankly at the grey wall in front of him.

'_If Orochimaru would take over my body, that means that I won't be able to fulfill my second goal. But I have to let him take my body in order that I can kill Itachi… but could Orochimaru be strong enough to defeat him and will he keep his word on killing my brother? Somehow, I doubt it.'_

He sighed.

'_I don't trust him one bit. I have decided that after the invasion, I would leave this place and try to find a new way to gain power without him…'_

Somehow, he was satisfied with his idea.

'_And on the invasion, I would take Sakura with me.'_

----

Sakura struggled through the key and entered her house. Her eyes looked fine now since she stopped crying ages ago. She threw the key on the nearby glass bowl and slipped off her sandals lazily while walking towards the living room.

"Damn it." She cursed as she dropped herself on the couch, sighing heavily. Her feet were swaying at the side of the couch and her hands were on her stomach, rubbing it slightly. Somehow, she felt a little bit of joy thinking that she's going to be a mom.

'_But am I ready to become Neji's… wife?'_

She knew that Tsunade would make Neji marry her for the sake of the child and knowing Neji, he would agree whether it is on his free will or not. Sakura only knows dead sinch about the Hyuuga but thinking of him being her husband… won't be that bad… right?

"Come to think of it, when Sasuke left, he became the most handsome ninja here."

Whenever she thought of Sasuke, she wanted to kill herself.

"I hate you Uchiha." She hissed angrily while grabbing a nearby throw pillow and threw it at the floor. She hated the Uchiha now, Naruto made her realize that. Sasuke was not the person they used to know. He was different…

And she hated him.

She contemplated on how to tell Neji about the news and created some images in her mind speculating some possible outcomes. And most of them were not pretty.

She rolled over to the side and let her hair fall into her face. She was deeply troubled and she was also wondering what the outcome would be if she would tell her best friends, Naruto and Ino about the news. And what about Kakashi-sensei!

"ARRRGGHHH!" She grabbed another throw pillow and screamed on it. Trying to take all of her frustration out.

----

At the Jounin's lounge, Naruto approached his sensei while carrying a folder in his hand. Kakashi was reading his perverted book again on one of the couches.

"Sensei, have you seen Sakura-chan? I haven't seen her for the whole day." Naruto asked, ignoring Kakashi's giggles.

"It's her rest day today. She must be at her house, sleeping." Kakashi replied lazily, not looking at him. Naruto sighed as he proceeded to his desk, checking the folder that was on his hand. He glanced at the corner of his eye and saw Hyuuga Neji sitting on his chair while staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"Dude, you okay?" Naruto asked. Neji looked at him without moving his head.

"I'm… I'm fine."

'_Why do I feel like something's wrong?'_

Naruto shrugged as he resumed reading.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you seen Sakura?" Neji asked, this time, he turned his chair to face him. Naruto stared at him with a confused expression.

"Nope. Why?"

Neji sighed and stood up.

"Nothing."

And he left.

"What's up with him?"

-----

Neji kicked a stone with his hands on his pockets while walking down the sidewalk. He felt troubled. Extremely troubled.

And because he was extremely trapped in his own thoughts, he bumped into someone.

"Oh—sorry…" He mumbled.

"Neji?"

Neji turned his head and saw Sakura. The first thing he noticed was that her belly was larger than usual, which made him feel even more troubled if that is possible.

"Sakura?"

Sakura grew pale but blushed at the same time (is that even possible?). Neji blushed too. Okay, he has a major crush on Sakura but he doesn't show it. He's a good actor anyway.

There was a moment of silence until Sakura gave out a big deep breath.

"Neji, I need to talk to you."

'_I know this is bad news.'_

"Sure. Where do you want to talk?" he asked, wondering what the heck Sakura wants with him now. But it seemed serious… extremely serious. He just pretended to look stoic as ever. He didn't want to break his cool façade and exchange it with a look of worry just for her. Then it would be quite obvious that he's opening up to this kunoichi in front of him.

"How about at the forest?" Sakura asked.

"Okay."

And Neji was about to jump off when Sakura caught his sleeve.

"No, I can't jump."

"Why not?"

'_I can't risk it.'_

"Never mind that. Let's just walk okay? It's better than jumping. I mean, better exercise." Sakura gave out a nervous laugh before walking off. Neji raised an eyebrow in confusion but decided to ignore it. He gave himself a reminder to ask Sakura about this later.

30 minutes later…

"Damn. I'm exhausted." Sakura mumbled, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Neji smirked.

"You're tired?"

Sakura snapped.

"No I'm not. Anyway…"

"What is it that we need to talk about?" Neji asked, leaning on a nearby tree with his arms crossed. Sakura placed her hands behind her and twiddled her fingers.

"Um… how can I start this…"

"It's okay. You can calm down." Neji re assured her.

Sakura nodded as she cleared her throat.

"We… um… I mean, something happened to us a few months ago… right?" Sakura blushed. Neji grew even redder when she mentioned that. He tried to forget about that incident but Sakura had to bring that up again.

"Yeah…so?"

'_God how could he act so cool! Something happened to us for God's sake and he's acting like it's nothing!'_

'_**HELL YEAH!'**_

"About that… something came up… t-that you need… need to know." She stammered, tapping the tip of her right shoe on the ground. Neji raised an eyebrow and felt like he had an idea on what she was going to say but he prayed and hoped that it isn't what he's thinking.

Sakura looked up at Neji and noticed that his face looked nervous and anxious at the same time. It doesn't take a genius to know about this. It was practically obvious!

"What is it then?" Neji knew what was coming but he needed to make sure. The atmosphere was so tense that it was like it was sucking their breathing space. Neji's handsome cool face was now broken and Sakura had a thin film of sweat on her face.

"I'm…"

"NEJI! NEJI! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Lee's voice sounded.

Sakura sighed.

"You should go."

"But tell me what you want to say first." Neji said worriedly, rather anxiously while walking towards her. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"I think I'll tell you later."

"No. Now."

"Oh! There you are!" Lee yelled as Neji turned his head then looked back at Sakura but found out that she was already gone. He groaned in annoyance as he turned to his teammate, trying to put on his cool façade again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. Gai-sensei wants to talk to you." Lee said, pointing the opposite direction with his thumb. Without saying another word, he jumped off.

'_Dammit! And she was cracking!'_

(At Sakura)

She leaned on the tree while giving out a sigh of relief. After that, she turned around and started banging her head on the tree.

"Dammit! Why didn't you tell him! Why! Why! Why!"

----

A.N.: Hehehe, I'm SO evil.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

Neji landed swiftly on the Jounin's lounge as he saw his annoying sensei, Maito Gai who was sitting on the table with his other teammate, Tenten sitting on the reclining chair.

"May I tell all of you that you interrupted me of something extremely important?" Neji hissed.

"And that is…?" Gai asked, crossing his arms.

"None of your business." The Hyuuga replied bluntly. "What is this gathering about?"

Lee sat down on one of the random chairs while Gai gave him his usual (not to mention annoying) nice guy pose.

"LET'S START GAI-SENSEI! I CAN'T WAIT!" Lee yelled while punching a fist in the air. Tenten gave out an enormous sigh and looked like she's going to collapse any minute now. Neji was still fuming.

"Let's start my ceremony of youth!"

Neji's eyes widened and if possible, he was angrier than before.

"THAT'S IT! YOU CALLED ME FROM SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT JUST TO HEAR YOU BABBLING ABOUT YOUR YOUTH CRAP! AAARRRGGGGGGGGHH!"

And he left.

"Whoa, I didn't know he could yell." Lee said. Even Tenten was fully awake now.

"What's up with him? We always do this every other day. It must be something really important." She added, with Lee nodding in agreement. Gai was sobbing on his desk.

"Oh my student hates me! He missed one important chapter of my youth ceremony! Oh the agony! The pain!" He yelled. Tenten sweat dropped.

"Gai-sensei! Don't worry! I'm still here! The handsome green beast of Konoha!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And there goes the sunset background again.

"Dammit. These two are hopeless."

---

Neji was fuming, if possible, aggravated.

Now he was trying to find the woman of his dreams around town that was supposed to tell him something earlier until Lee rudely interrupted them.

He reached the hospital and saw Sakura healing one patient with a bloody gash on his left arm. The room was awfully quiet except for the continuous moans from the ninja patient who was now staring at Sakura with a gaze that Neji didn't like one bit.

"Ehem."

Sakura snapped up as she turned her head and saw him walking through the door. She immediately healed the wound faster and stood up, feeling the drainage of chakra in her hand. The gash was too deep and had to be healed for a longer time.

"So, can we talk now?" Sakura asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and to Neji, she was gorgeous as ever. He was still wondering why the Uchiha let go of such beauty.

"Yeah."

"My office would be okay. Follow me." She said before leaving. Neji gave the man one last glare before turning on his heels and followed the kunoichi.

---

Neji closed the door behind him and noticed that Sakura's office was pretty small. There was only a small table perched on the side with a chair then some plants and some books, some picture frames of body parts and that's it.

Sakura sighed.

"What was that call about?" She asked while offering him a seat.

"Nothing." He replied monotonously.

"Oh."

"So what is it?" he asked anxiously. Sakura sat down on her own chair and Neji noticed that she was wearing a look of worry.

"I'm—pregnant."

Neji blinked.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Two months. You're the dad." Sakura said, sighing while facing him. Neji was on a dilemma whether he heard it properly or not.

So something DID happen between them.

Knowing Sakura, he was sure that he was the only one that… um she slept with so he was sure that he was the father. But he was sure that he isn't ready to be a father yet… he's still nineteen for crying out loud!

"Neji…?"

"Give me… Give me one moment." He said, slumping back on his chair while rubbing his temples. He was flabbergasted about the news and Sakura knew what he was feeling now. She knew Neji wanted to have more proof so she raised her shirt a little revealing her slightly swollen belly.

"See?"

She put her shirt back into place as Neji groaned.

"Damn."

"I know that you're shocked but you have the right to know since you're the father…" She added wryly before sitting back at her chair. Neji didn't know what to say at the moment while questions flooded his mind.

Sakura smiled as she moved the chair and went in front of him then patted him on the shoulder.

"You don't need to feel so stressed. You don't have to do anything if you want to. I'm just telling you this because it's my responsibility…"

"You think I'm just going to leave this office and pretend like nothing happened?" Neji snapped coldly. "Don't treat me like I'm dumb."

Sakura's forehead was creased in worry.

"No… it's not that."

"Then what is it?" He asked, aggravated.

Sakura sighed as she removed her hand and leaned on her chair, feeling extremely queasy and frazzled. Neji was feeling the same thing too but he was feeling a more intense emotion than her. She didn't know what to say to Neji now that he knows.

After a while, Neji noticed tears falling on Sakura's hands that were on lap as he instantly looked up and saw Sakura with her head bowed down and her hands clenched.

"Sakura…"

"I don't know what to do. I feel so embarrassed right now and… and…"

Neji cupped her chin and made her look at his milky white eyes.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed Sakura… there's nothing to be worth embarrassed about. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just too…"

"Shocked. I know." She nodded. Neji knew the fact that pregnant women get emotional.

"How many people know about this?"

"Two. Tsunade-sama and Shizune."

Neji gave a small smile.

"I'm glad that you told me about this Sakura. Really. Thank you for telling me and for respecting my rights as the father of the child."

Sakura gave him a weak smile as Neji wiped her tears with his fingers.

"First, we need to tell my clan about this."

"What?"

"We need to do that before your belly swells even more. If they'll know that you're pregnant outside of marriage, people would look down on you. You know how much people frowns over this kind of problem (no offense to the people out there)." Neji said.

"Then what will you say to them?"

Neji sighed.

"First, I'm going to tell them that we're having a secret relationship and then I would tell them that we're going to get married as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?"

Sakura gaped.

"W-What? Married?"

"Yeah."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"You act like marriage is not a big thing." Sakura snapped. "You are fully aware that marriage would make us… you know, husband and wife?"

"Don't you like me as your husband?" Neji frowned.

"Well… it's not that. You're excellent for a husband but…"

Neji sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Look, Sakura, there's something I also need to confess to you about." He said, this time, he held both of her hands. Sakura looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I don't have doubts on marrying you…"

"why?"

"Because I love you that's why." He said in a confident tone, his heart pumping against his chest madly and he felt like he was going to faint at the moment. There's a lot of confessing going on here.

This time, it was Sakura's turn to be shocked.

"W-What? You do?"

"Yes I do. There. I said it."

Sakura gaped at him for a few minutes but she closed her mouth and it turned into a wholehearted smile that relaxed Neji somehow.

"So we're just going to jump through the courting session and get married. Is that it huh?"

"Somewhat like it… so… are you accepting my proposal?" He asked, worried.

"You really are good at indirect attacks. I tell you that." Sakura chuckled a bit. "But yes, of course, it's not like I have another choice on the matter do I?"

Neji scowled.

"So you mean you don't love me or at least like me?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I like you Neji. More like, admire you. But I still have doubts if it's love… I'm still confused." Sakura bowed her head down, looking at Neji's hand that were holding her small hands.

"Don't worry. I'll give you time…"He said, placing his forehead on hers. Sakura smiled and gave him a small nod.

"Thank you Neji. I swear that I'll try."

Neji smiled in satisfaction.

"Well then, let's go?"

"Sure."

---

"You're going to what?" Hiashi asked in stupefaction as Neji nodded. The whole Hyuuga Clan (including Hinata) were now gathered on the family's main hall. Hinata was gaping at them.

"Sakura-chan… when… where… how…?"

Neji held her hand and smiled.

"It was… kind of a secret." He smiled at Sakura, who was now practically embarrassed judging from the fact that most of their white eyes were now transfixed on her.

"You and Sakura were… together?" Hinata asked, flabbergasted.

"Um… yeah…"

"Good acting cuz. It wasn't obvious. Really." Hanabi said. Neji sweat dropped anime style then Hiashi cleared his throat and glanced at Sakura with gentle eyes.

"Haruno Sakura? The Godaime's apprentice correct?"

Sakura nodded. She gripped Neji's hand tighter. Hinata was still gaping at them until Hanabi closed her mouth. But she was still staring at Neji and Sakura with eyes as big as saucers (well, not really. XD).

"How long have you and Neji… been together?" the oldest member asked. "Never thought our young Neji would hide a secret relationship with the Godaime's apprentice."

"Um…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Two years." Neji replied.

Almost everyone gasped. Even Sakura.

"You pretended to not have a girl friend THAT long?" Hiashi asked while Neji returned it with a confident nod. Sakura was stupefied as well but she didn't let it show. Hinata was now looking like she was hiding a bubble of joy inside of her.

Hiashi stood up as he approached the 'couple'. Sakura gulped as she stared at Hiashi and he stared back with a serious expression on his face.

And much to her surprise, he reached out a hand.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura."

Neji sighed in relief.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata practically threw herself at her as they hugged.

"We're going to be cousins!" Hinata chirped happily as Sakura smiled. She saw Neji being congratulated by his relatives as she gave herself a mental sigh of relief. Neji was relieved as well, extremely relieved to be exact.

"I can't believe you two hid it from us. You're so unfair."

"Hehehe. Surprise… surprise?" Sakura was unsure of what to say.

----

Neji and Sakura were walking on the forest, hand in hand. They decided to have a small break since both of them needed some fresh air. That gathering almost sucked out their breathing space (again) and some of them even suggested on one round of sake.

"Glad that's over." Neji sighed. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"But Neji-kun…"

-kun… the suffix fits Neji perfectly (to his opinion).

"Yeah?"

"How could we tell Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei about this?"

ZOOM!

"Tell us what!" in a flash, both Kakashi and Gai were now in front of them.

Neji and Sakura looked at each other.

"Um…"

----

A.N.: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! I LOVE BEING EVIL! And no flamers allowed okay? (wink!)

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Yehey! It's Friday and I am able to update! Oh my God! I miss my computer SOOO freakin' much! And also the numerous reviews that I receive every single day! Thanks for those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

"What the heck… how did you two get here so fast?" Neji asked, partly confused and partly annoyed. He was speculating that Gai and Kakashi were both spying on them. Sakura was more of confused than annoyed.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

'_These guys have an unbelievable hearing ability! Unless they were spying on us.'_

'_**HELL YEAH! I WOULD SURELY BREAK THEIR BONES IF THEY DID!'**_

"Gai?"

"Kakashi?"

"How did you get here?" Both of them asked each other at the same time, making the couple in front of them sweat drop anime style. If they aren't in their ninja attire, everyone would think they were just a pair of ordinary citizens by the way they act. It wasn't obvious that these two are pretty strong.

"NO. How did YOU TWO get in here?" Sakura interrupted them while placing her free hand on her waist, eyeing the two Jounins with suspicion. Neji was just staring at them intently and both were unaware that they were still holding hands in front of their teachers.

"Um… instinct?" Gai replied with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"So… you were going to tell us… some… something?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the nasty stare Sakura was giving him. Even though she is a student of his, he was still afraid of her because she has that monstrous strength issue going on…

"Um…"

Both Neji and Sakura wished that they would tell their teachers by tomorrow or so. This was just too sudden.

When Kakashi noticed the blush creeping into their pale faces, his eyes immediately traveled down to their hands which were comfortably intertwined with each other. Since he was a smart guy (a REALLY smart one if I may say)… he immediately made a conclusion.

"…you two…"

Neji and Sakura again, looked down and blushed harder. Gai was scratching his head, puzzled on what was going on.

"Eh?"

Kakashi however, ignored him and continued staring at the couple with wide eyes (wide eye that is… we could only see only one eye whenever he hides the Sharingan… right?). Neji was now staring back at Kakashi with a calm face while Sakura looked like she sees the ground as the most interesting thing in the world.

Gai was consequently staring at Neji, then at Kakashi, then at Sakura, then back at Neji.

"Why are you all so silent?" He asked, breaking the ice. Kakashi sighed as he straightened himself up and pointed their hands.

"Neji, raise them for me so that Gai could see it." Kakashi said, more like ordered. Neji obliged to his request… or rather order and Gai could see the two hands clearly.

Dead silence (wind blowing in the back ground)…

'_4…3…2…1'_

"OH MY GOODNESS!" He yelled in an over exaggerated tone while putting his hands on his cheeks and his jaw almost reached the ground (hey, they can do that in the anime world!) while his eyes were as big as saucers.

Sakura slightly winced at the volume of his voice while Kakashi just suppressed a small giggle. Neji was wearing his usual annoyed expression while staring at his sensei who was now yelling something about youth again that even he didn't understand. Well, only Lee could fully understand him.

(After 20 whole minutes of his youth yelling…)

"GAI-SENSEI WILL YOU PLLLLEAASSSEE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs while stomping her foot at the ground, making a foot mark again. The three men immediately eyed the foot mark with a surprised expression.

'_Damn, I'm going to spend my whole life with this woman? I mean, how can I tolerate her monstrous strength? I'm sure it's likely for me to have bruises every now and then… better take a note to myself NEVER EVER make her angry.'_

And of course, Gai closed his mouth.

"That's better." She sighed. Neji cleared his throat.

"Um… and we're also getting married and…"

"WHAT! REALLY!" Gai yelled again but closed his mouth in a snap when he saw Sakura's death glare being shot right at him. Kakashi smiled.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked, eyeing the two.

"Two years." Neji replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura was now sighing in frustration. All she wants now is to have a nice rest and have a nice warm sensuous aromatic bath at her house. She was freakishly tired.

"I hope you two would be happy then! To tell you the truth, I'm really surprised about this… never thought Neji would catch such a beauty! And he hid it from us!" Gai said, his voice dropped about ten levels. Sakura blushed at his compliment.

"You can tell Tenten and Lee if you want to sensei. I don't wanna waste my time explaining to the whole Konoha about this." Neji remarked. Sakura had to agree… well, she still has to tell this to Ino and Naruto herself.

'_I wonder how they would react. But first, I need to tell Tsunade-sama about this. Oh… Ino would be SO excited about planning the wedding… hmmm… wait… when is it anyway?'_

"Well, all I could say is that you two look good on each other! No offense Sakura but I thought you would NEVER get over Sasuke…! This is one hell of a surprise if I may say! And I hope you two would be granted eternal happiness! Be happy with each other okay!" Kakashi asked in an enthusiastic tone.

Neji and Sakura smiled.

"Well, surprises happen." Sakura smiled at her teacher. Kakashi turned to face Neji with a serious expression.

"Neji, take care of Sakura… if you would break her heart or do something bad to her, I swear that I would skin you alive! And Naruto as well… you got that?"

Neji gave out a nervous smile.

"Of course. I promise that."

"And Neji, please don't hide things like this from us… we're like your second family and I want to know everything about my students!" Gai said, giving him his nice guy pose. Neji nodded.

"Sorry bout this sensei."

Sakura yawned.

"Well, we need to go… Sakura needs her rest." Neji said, as the two nodded and waved goodbye as they walked away, still holding hands. Sakura was listening to the leaves that made a crunching sound every time she steps on the ground while looking up at the trees.

"I never expected that we would tell them on this day… but they didn't look like they were spying on us." Neji said out of the blue while looking at Sakura's smiling face.

"I was thinking of the exact same thing." She replied in a slightly weak voice.

And much to her ultimate surprise, Neji shoved her into her arms (therefore, he's carrying her bridal style) and Sakura had to place her arms around her neck to avoid falling off.

She glanced at Neji with a surprised look. He only returned it with a smile.

"Just go to sleep and in a minute, we'll be in your house." He said gently and jumped off. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, letting her head lean on Neji's chest as he jumped over roof to roof towards her house.

5 minutes later…

Neji went through the window instead because he didn't want to wake Sakura up just to ask where the key is. When he was inside her bedroom, memories of that fateful night flooded through his mind making him look at the pink-haired girl on his arms.

'_Damn… I'm so lucky. She's going to be my wife!'_

----

A.N.: Hee hee… I'm really feeling enthusiastic at the moment and I'm still wondering what to do on my other story… hmmm…

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.: A kind reviewer gave me some pointers:

1: You kind of rushed the relationship; Neji fell in love with Sakura way to quickly.

E.I.: Neji isn't in love of Sakura… yet. He had just mistaken it for love though it's still a crush/admiration thingy. Let's just say in this story, he has a small crush on Sakura before this accident happened and it developed after (or because due to the fact that he has seen Sakura's 'delicious' body)… something like that. But yeah, I also think I rushed it up a bit. Thanks for that!

And that is the only one pointer I'm going to feature here. Again, thanks for those who reviewed! And please keep on reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

Sakura opened her eyes only to find herself in her own bedroom and alone. Her head still felt heavy and decided to go back to sleep. She didn't know why but she felt like she wanted to sleep for the whole day today (judging from the fact that it's already seven in the evening).

"Damn…" She mumbled incoherently. "Where is he anyway?"

All that she could remember was sleeping in her fiancée's arms while jumping towards her house. She remembered how good the feeling was. The feeling of comfort.

She guessed that Neji went home after he brought her here.

'_Neji's really nice…'_

'_**Tch. Yeah right. He's just nice because you're going to be his wife.'**_

'_How can you say that!'_

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"HARUNO SAKURA! I ORDER YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Ino's raging voice echoed around the household as she continuously banged her hand on the table, nearly knocking it out of its hinges. Sakura's eyes shot open as she ran towards the door, thinking why the hell Ino was mad.

"Ino!" Sakura breathed. Ino was staring at her with one hand on her waist.

"We need to talk big forehead." Ino growled as she pushed Sakura and slammed the door shut. "Now." She said, pointing the sofa in the living room as Sakura numbly obliged and sat down on the sofa she was pointing to.

"What's up with the scary face Ino?" Sakura asked, her voice shaky.

"What's up? You're asking me what's up with MY face? Uh! I can't BELIEVE you! You hid something as important as a relationship from me for TWO WHOLE DAMN YEARS?" Ino yelled, stomping her foot. Sakura's breathing was cut off from a moment.

"Wha—Who told you?"

"Like duh! Rumors are already spreading around town that YOU and NEJI are getting MARRIED! What's up with THAT!"

"Ino, calm down, let me explain." Sakura said, before Ino could beat the whole house down. "Let me explain please…"

"You better have a good reason Haruno Sakura or I'll break your bones!" Ino yelled. "If I can…" then she sat down on the opposite couch and hugged a throw pillow. Sakura rubbed her temples as she tried to think of something. This was WAY too unexpected.

"Ino, I was going to tell you tomorrow… about the marriage I mean…"

"And what about the two year relationship huh? It was a surprise because you and Hyuuga are one of the most impossible couples that I can think of and you two BARELY talk to each other!" Ino responded hotly and Sakura was about to open her mouth to speak but someone butted in.

"We didn't tell you because we were too busy on our work as well and we don't want people gossiping around our relationship."

Sakura and Ino looked at the speaker.

"Neji!"

"Good evening Sakura, good evening Ino." He greeted formally. "Ino, you know how gossipy people get especially when two unexpected people, like us, get together and they may spread make-up rumors that may sabotage our relationship. You know what I mean."

"But why didn't you guys even tell your best friends about this? They deserve to know!"

"We didn't tell you guys because we wanted to make it as a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, something like that." Neji smirked, winking at Sakura who was pondering how the heck he came in. The door was locked when Ino slammed it shut. Neji was actually saving Sakura's butt!

Ino fell silent.

"Does Naruto know?"

"Yeah." He replied, almost monotonously.

"You already told him Neji?"

"Hn." Neji replied while sitting beside Sakura and placed an arm around her shoulders. Sakura blushed at this making Ino giggle.

"I take that back. You two look good with each other." Ino said. "I just wish that Shikamaru would already have the balls to propose to me. Like what Neji did… by the way, how DID Neji propose to you Sakura? If you don't mind me asking."

Neji and Sakura looked at each other.

"Um… well, Neji called me for a date." Sakura started, thinking of something. Neji can't help himself but smile at the lie Sakura just invented.

"And he… he… just proposed when we were eating. That's it."

"Oh?" Ino seemed disappointed.

"You know Neji; he doesn't like romantic fluffy stuff." Sakura smiled back. "But it was romantic enough for me. What do you think of becoming a bride's maid Ino?"

Neji raised a brow on her. Ino seemed delighted.

"Oh I would be delighted! And I could help on planning the wedding! Is that okay with you Neji?" Ino asked the stoic looking Hyuuga who just gave her a curt nod. Sakura smiled at him but he didn't smile back, instead, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hmph. Neji and his cold demeanor… Sakura, I have another question."

"Shoot."

"How did he propose to you as a… girl friend?" Ino asked, sitting beside her. Sakura sighed as she contemplated on what to invent next. Yeah, she feels guilty for lying like this but she doesn't have any other option.

"Just like what I said. A date and propose. Nothing special." She replied.

"What the hell…? That's it?"

"That's it."

"Damn, Shikamaru was MUCH more romantic than him!" Ino screeched furiously while waving her hands around. Neji rolled his eyes as he tried to find some water while Sakura sweat dropped anime style. Sakura was aware of Shikamaru's 'on-the-festival-beside-the-lake' proposal. It happened about a few months ago.

"Everyone can't be romantic Ino." Sakura defended Neji making Neji inwardly smirk. He saw a pitcher of water as he took it out from the fridge. There was a moment of silence.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

On the first bang, Neji jumped in surprise as he choked on his water. Ino and Sakura jumped in surprise as well and Sakura could hear Neji's low coughing from the kitchen.

"Could you please answer the door for me Ino?" Sakura asked as Ino nodded. Sakura went to the kitchen to find a choking Hyuuga.

"Neji, you okay?"

"Yeah." He replied, straightening up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he stomped towards the kitchen. Finding an annoyed looking Hyuuga and a shocked Haruno standing side-by-side. He looked at Neji, then at Sakura, then back at the white-eyed Hyuuga.

"WAAAHHH! SO IT IS TRUE!" He yelled while pointing them with an accusing finger. Ino winced a bit due to the volume of his voice while Neji just gave out an audible sigh. He sat down on one chair beside him.

"Naruto, pipe down." Sakura approached him and whacked him in the head. Ino proceeded to the fridge and tried to find a can of juice.

"I can't blame the dobe though." Ino said. "It was kind of a shock to me as well."

"What—why didn't you guys tell me about this… huh? Huh? Huh!" Naruto was now jumping up and down like a child in front of an annoyed and pissed Sakura. When Sakura glanced at the clock, she remembered that she still has an operation to do.

"I won't waste my time explaining this to you. Ask Neji or Ino. I still have an operation. Bye!"

"Sakura-chan! Wait!"

POOF!

"Damn." Naruto hissed as he eyed Ino and Neji who were both staring at him with blank faces. "Now who wants to explain this to me?"

"Not me." Neji replied while standing up. "I have a patrolling job to do."

POOF!

"Remember to lock the doors Naruto or she'll be mad!"

POOF!

"ARRGGHHH! WHY WON'T ANYONE PLLLEEAASSSEEEE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?" Naruto yelled furiously while placing one hand on his waist. "Is it THAT troublesome to explain it?"

POOF!

----

"Hey Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled while waving his hand so that his teacher could see him. They were currently in the busy market place and Kakashi was busy buying some vegetables (hee hee).

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped beside him.

"Hey, have you heard about Neji and Sakura getting married?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Do you know the story behind it huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I have no idea." Kakashi replied while examining a cabbage. "Ask Neji."

"He won't answer me."

"Ino."

"Same with her."

"Gai."

"I'd rather die than touch him or talk to that ugly guy."

"Lee."

"Same with him."

"Tenten."

"She's with Neji, patrolling the town."

"Tsunade-sama."

"She's too busy and she'll whack me in the head for being nosy."

"Shizune."

"She's handling some papers."

Kakashi sighed as he faced his obstinate student.

"Hey Hinata." He greeted, waving a hand from someone behind Naruto.

"Hinata? Where? Where?"

POOF!

And Kakashi was gone.

"AAAARRGGGGHHHH!"

----

A.N.: Hee hee.

E.I.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura: Hey, hey you two.

Neji: What?

Sakura: What's up with E.I.? She's just right there, sitting in front of the computer, staring.

Naruto: Hey, let's ask her. She's been like that for…

Tenten: Ten minutes.

Approaches E.I.

Naruto: Hey, hey E.I… hello? You okay?

No answer.

Neji: Now I get it.

Sakura: The what?

Neji: She's staring at something. Take a look.

GASP! (It's not something perverted okay?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

After thirty minutes of staring…

Sakura: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

E.I.: Hey Sakura, could you please explain to them your ages in this story?

Sakura: Why though?

E.I.: A reviewer asked.

Sakura: We're eighteen. Me, Naruto, Ino and the others except for Neji's team. They are nineteen.

E.I.: Thank you.

----

Okay, now, everyone in Konoha now knows about the upcoming marriage. And Naruto… well, he's still asking everyone about the 'story' behind Neji and Sakura, and due to too much annoyance, Ino explained it to him.

"Ooh! So now I get it!"

Ino banged her head on the table (They are at the ramen bar with Shikamaru and Chouji).

"Thank God." She sighed.

"Hey, hey Shikamaru…" Chouji whispered as the lazy ass genius looked at him. "When are you going to propose to miss loud mouth?"

Shikamaru choked on his food.

"Oh, Shika-kun? You okay?" Ino asked worriedly, though still annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." He replied lazily then turned to Chouji. "What! I'm not ready with a serious commitment yet!"

"But Neji, the slowpokes on us guys, proposed first."

"Well, first thing, he's been with Sakura for two whole years." Shikamaru replied. "That's long enough for him to ponder over things, if you know what I mean, and besides, I'm still busy."

"Busy with what? Staring at the clouds?"

"Hmph. Better that than choking down chips."

Chouji groaned.

"You're hopeless." Chouji sighed as he resumed eating. "I think Ino would lose her mind and propose first."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"That's just plain dumb."

"Hmph, do you understand women?"

"Do you?"

"Nope."

"Me either."

"Hey, what are you guys whispering there about?" Ino snapped up making the two boys jump in surprise and groan in annoyance. "Are you two back stabbing me?"

"No, of course not." Chouji waved his hands for defense.

"…troublesome."

"What was that Shikamaru!" Ino screeched.

"Geez Ino, don't scream too high. You're high pitched scream could almost make me deaf." Naruto whined as he slurped down his noodles. "Damn Shikamaru, how can you bear her?"

Ino whacked him in the head.

"Oww… Why are women constantly whacking me in the head?" Naruto mumbled.

"Because you're dumb." Ino snapped.

"Ino, I could hear your scream from a mile away." Sakura appeared with Neji beside her. "What's up with the screaming? You and Shikamaru again?"

Sakura and Neji sat down beside Naruto and Neji was the one who ordered for the both of them. Sakura was busy looking at the fighting couple.

"Shikamaru said I was troublesome!" Ino yelled furiously.

"He always says that." Sakura replied. "It's impossible for a day to pass without Shikamaru telling you that you're troublesome. Aren't you used to that?"

"Nope!"

"Well deal with it."

"Troublesome."

Ino sighed as she slumped on her chair.

"I wish that our child won't say 'troublesome' like his/her father or else he or she would have some difficulty finding a marriage partner."

Shikamaru choked on his food again. Sakura giggled while Neji just gave a small smile.

(A.N.: I checked out the Naruto anime and noticed that Neji isn't cold. He's just cool and silent. Maybe we just got used to the stories because most of them made Neji act cold… or something like that but in reality, I think he's not… just get to the point…)

"Ino, easy on what you're going to say or Shikamaru may end up with a heart attack." Sakura giggled.

"So, what are the plans? When is the wedding?" Chouji asked the couple who were busy watching Ino and Shikamaru. Neji was the one who answered him.

"Next week."

This time, it was Naruto turn to choke on his food.

"What! That soon?" Naruto yelled.

"The sooner the better." Neji replied coolly.

"I think Hyuuga can't wait for the honeymoon? Ne?" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and his remark made Neji and Sakura blush. "Just joking." And sat down beside Chouji but he didn't order any ramen. He just whipped out his usual orange book.

"Kaka-sensei, your thoughts are always perverted." Ino remarked.

"Did Kakashi do something to you before Sakura?" Neji whispered at his fiancée.

"Wha—What do you mean?"

"I didn't do anything to her Neji… because you scooped her up first."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"I was just joking. No need to get jumpy." Kakashi replied calmly.

"So Kakashi-sensei, you mean you had a crush on Sakura…?" Chouji asked making Naruto choke on his food… again. Kakashi didn't even bother to answer because Sakura was now turning red as a tomato as she whacked Chouji in the head.

"Don't ask such personal questions!" She snapped.

A moment of silence…

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru sounded as everyone turned to look at Shikamaru. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Ino asked absentmindedly.

A moment of silence…

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone choked on their food.

----

A.N.: TEE HEE HEE! Nice job Shikamaru! Good timing… really (rolls eyes while smirking).

Shika: Hey better now or never.

Sakura: Well you could've at least invited her on a romantic date instead and propose.

Shika: Like what you said Sakura, everyone can't be romantic. Besides, it would be too troublesome.

Sakura and E.I.: Damn you're hopeless.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

E.I.: Hey guys, are you still in shock?

Sakura: Ah… huh.

E.I.: I have already recovered ages ago.

Neji: You saw it first so it's normal for you to recover first. Damn that was shocking.

Naruto: And scary.

Tenten: You said it.

Ino: Oh my God…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----

Everyone choked on their food.

"Wha—what did you say?" Ino said in disbelief and Sakura was slightly pounding Neji's back to help him. Naruto was gulping down a glass of water making Kakashi sweat drop anime style. Chouji was still coughing.

"Nothing." Shikamaru sighed. "Dammit, this is just too troublesome."

"Say it Shikamaru." Kakashi cheered quietly.

"Yeah Shikamaru, you won't lose a body part if you would say it again." Sakura said, smiling and nodding at him. "Better now or never. But I thought you'd go on a romantic escapade or something before you'll propose. This was WAY unexpected."

"Like what you said Sakura, everyone can't be romantic." Shikamaru snapped. "Damn it."

Ino was just staring at Shikamaru with stars in her eyes (not literally of course).

"Wha—do you mean it Shika-kun?" Ino said, clasping her hands together. "You're actually proposing to me…?"

"Troublesome… yes, yes… I want you to be my wife Ino…" Shikamaru replied, trying not to stammer. This was just too embarrassing and he wished he didn't say it here. It just… came out of his mouth. But at least he made Ino happy (Aww… that's sweet).

"REALLY! OH SHIKA-KUN!" Ino screamed, lounging herself to Shikamaru, who was now red… I mean, REALLY red. Sakura was giggling at the scene and Chouji was congratulating the struggling Shikamaru. He was already turning purple from Ino's hug.

"Ino—choking—not—breathing!"

"Oops. Sorry." Ino let go of him and helped him stand up. "Got… carried away."

"Damn woman! You almost killed me!" Shikamaru said while rubbing his hand on his neck. "Your grip is monstrous!"

"Trust me Shikamaru, I know what you feel." Neji said quietly as Sakura glared at him.

"Ah, love birds." Kakashi sighed. When Ino and Shikamaru sat down on their respective chairs, Shikamaru pulled out the engagement ring. A silver ring with a heart-shaped diamond on it.

"I was about to give you the ring but you hugged me." Shikamaru said as he placed it on Ino's finger. Sakura squealed.

"That's just too sweet!" Sakura said. "And you said this wasn't romantic."

Shikamaru just smirked while Ino was checking out the ring. Then, she gave Shikamaru a peck on the lips IN FRONT of all of them. Sakura was now squealing with joy as she hugged Ino while congratulating her. Chouji smiled at Shikamaru.

"Never thought you'd do it here." Chouji started. "I take that back. You do have the balls to do it."

Shikamaru sighed.

"So when is the wedding Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, breaking the ice. Everyone almost forgot that he was there since he became silent.

"I dunno."

"Nah, we won't rush it. Neji and Sakura ramps down the aisle first. Sakura that is. So! Sakura, when are you going to shop for your dress? And for Neji's suit as well… and the caterer… and the flowers…" Ino started, counting.

"Hey Naruto, why did you become silent?" Chouji asked, staring at the fox-boy.

"Something just popped into my mind." He replied roughly, slurping his noodles.

"Is it about Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh… one more ramen please!" Naruto tried to avoid the topic. "It's not about Hinata; I just remembered that I still had some papers to do back in the office."

"My Naruto, when did you become so smart on lying?" Sakura teased.

"I was SO not lying."

"Don't forget Naruto, Sakura and Neji are both here. They are both good lying detectors." Ino pointed them with her thumb. Neji just smirked while Sakura continued giving Naruto a mocking (not to mention sarcastic) smile.

"Maybe he's thinking to propose to Hinata." Kakashi sounded, making Neji stare at the Kyuubi boy. Naruto felt uncomfortable every time Neji stares at him like that.

"Are you?" His low voice said as Sakura giggled.

A sparrow sounded as Sakura went out from the bar and looked up.

"Hey guys, I need to go, Tsunade-sama's calling me." Sakura said, raising her hand so that the sparrow would land on it. "I dunno why though. Oh, and Neji, don't you have some foot patrolling to do?"

"Oh yeah." He said, jumping out his seat and placed his money (for him and Sakura) on the table and left with her. Naruto sighed.

---

"Tsunade-sama, you rang?" Sakura said as she entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade was having her daily dose of sake again.

"I have something to give you Sakura… as a gift." She said, smiling. "I hope you'll like it. It's some… sort of an… advanced wedding gift."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"An advanced wedding gift?"

"Yeah! Shizune!" Tsunade called out with her loud voice as Shizune came in, carrying one rectangular box. Sakura just stared at her with confusion as she placed the box on the table. Tsunade motioned Sakura to come closer.

"What's that?"

"A box."

"No… what's inside?"

"Open it."

Sakura looked at Shizune who was wearing a big smile as the raven-haired woman nodded at her. Sakura sighed as she took the cover from the box, wondering what was inside. Tsunade was wearing a big smile as well.

"Oh… my… God…" Sakura gasped in disbelief as she held the thing and raised it up so that she could see it clearly.

It was a wedding gown.

"Do you like it?"

It was a tube wedding gown with a silver obi (the obi had white embroidered cherry blossom flowers on it with some stroked lines) and it was made of silk. The fabric was really cool, smooth and soft and Sakura loved it.

"This is… beautiful!" Sakura said, looking at the mirror with the dress in front of her. Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"I thought it may suit you. Now try it so that we could see if it would fit. Shizune, please lock the doors in case someone would come in."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

After 5 minutes…

"Wow Sakura-chan! You look gorgeous!" Shizune clapped. "Of course, we're going to place the veil (?) and on the sides would be real Cherry blossom flowers to complement your hair…"

"Simple but elegant." Tsunade remarked, standing beside her student.

"I agree."

"Tsunade-sama, where did you get this?" Sakura asked, checking her back. "It's so gorgeous that I didn't even know that this gown exists!"

"It was made for me." Tsunade replied monotonously while pouring sake on her glass. "Dan and I were about to get married but he died."

_'Oh? If it's made for you then why is the bust not so big?'_

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"That's okay. The good thing is, it suits you well. I never thought my student would wear that in such a young age. Are you sure you're up to the marriage Sakura?"

"Oh yes. The Hyuuga family already agreed and it's too late to cancel the marriage."

----

A.N.: Aww… I want that gown!

Sakura: Forget it, it's mine!

E.I.: Someday, I want to wear a gown just like that.

Naruto: Yeah, after fifty years.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

Konoha Mall…

"Now tell me again why we didn't bring the boys Sakura…" Ino said, sighing. "They should be the ones bringing all these bags… not us gorgeous ladies."

Sakura smiled.

"So you're treating the guys like servants now eh?" She replied, looking at a window. "Damn, Shikamaru is so unfortunate to have fallen to someone like you."

"I dare you to take that back." Ino growled.

"I won't."

"Damn you."

"Damn you too."

"Don't start guys. A headache isn't on my list today." Tenten said, annoyed. "But do tell us why you didn't bring the boys Sakura. It would be so much fun is they would tag along with us. Especially Naruto."

"Naruto… the group's clown." Ino said, looking at Hinata who was acting as though she didn't hear anything. "And yeah, someone would've been happier if her lover baby was here."

Hinata blushed.

Sakura chuckled.

"Naruto's the best man and the boys are the groom's men. I want them to be surprised when they would see our outfits. If they would tag along with us, then they would see what we're going to wear and it would not be surprising when we're going to ramp down the aisle."

"Hmm… that's a good idea. So… have you chosen your dress already?" Tenten asked, as they entered inside a bridal store.

"Yup."

Ino and the other two stared at her.

"What! You mean you shopped by yourself!" Ino screeched as everyone in the store looked at her. "You're SO unfair!"

Sakura sighed.

"Pipe down Ino. Listen, Tsunade-sama gave me a wedding gift."

"So her wedding gift is a bridal gown?" Hinata asked, talking for the first time since they stepped inside the mall (which was roughly one hour ago).

"Yup. It was more of an inherited gown. She gave it to me when she wasn't able to marry Dan… you know… her boy friend who died?"

"Damn that's gonna hurt. It must've taken her a long freaking time before she got over his death. She loved that guy." Ino said, saddened by the story. "If that would happen to me, I would've gone insane."

"Ino… you're already insane." Sakura said, making Ino shoot a death glare at her. "Just joking. Surprisingly, the bust size wasn't that big and the gown was va-va-voom gorgeous."

"Good morning ma'am. What can I do for you?" One friendly looking saleslady said.

"We want some dresses for bride's maids please." Sakura said.

"Of course, of course… over here…"

They stayed inside the shop for two hours because they kept changing their minds (particularly Ino). Sakura was the one who chose the dresses for them since she wanted it to complement her dress. So… their dress was a peach flowing halter dress that reached up unto their knees and it had an obi like Sakura's dress. The obi's color was a darker shade of peach with embroidered cherry blossom petals on it.

When they finished their shopping, they went to the shoe store.

Sakura chose white pumps with peach accents. The color motif of their wedding was peach and white, and it looked well both on Sakura and on Neji. The girls chose the same pair.

"Oh my God… the wedding would be oh-so-fantastic and romantic!" Ino squealed happily as they ate on a restaurant. Sakura just blushed and sighed dreamily, thinking of her wedding. Neji had asked her of what wedding she wanted and Sakura described her dream wedding to him. Just a simple garden wedding.

And Neji said that the Hyuuga Compound's main garden would be suitable for the occasion. Sakura checked the place out and said that it was perfect. Neji said that he would let her choose what flowers she would want to place and she told him that cherry blossoms would go well with peach and white. There would be some peach blossoms too.

"Neji wanted everything the way I want it." Sakura said dreamily. "Such a great guy."

"Damn I wish Shikamaru was like him." Ino said grumpily.

"Neji and Shikamaru are different Ino." Tenten corrected her.

"I still couldn't believe that Sakura, the one I thought who's going to be the last to get married, would get married next freaking weak! Dang!" Ino said as Hinata chuckled.

"And don't forget, they hid their relationship for what? Two years?" Hinata added, making Sakura give out a nervous laugh.

"We're going to choose the invitations later on Hinata's house since Neji already ordered some designs and the designer would let us choose of what invitation we want."

"What about your jewelry?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"I dunno. Neji said that I do not need jewelry."

Hinata grinned.

"Because he said Sakura was gorgeous enough for him." Hinata added, making Ino and Tenten's mouth fall open. "I heard it when they were checking out the garden. He wants her to be simple."

"Oh my God! Neji said that!" Ino squealed.

Sakura blushed harder and nodded.

"I never thought Neji would say such sweet words!" Tenten squealed. "Damn!"

"Hey, hey Sakura. Don't forget to show us the dress later okay?" Ino asked, as Sakura nodded. "I want to see how gorgeous that gown is."

"I wonder what the boys would wear." Hinata interrupted.

"Naruto said something about white." Tenten said. "Just thinking of them wearing white… wow… they looked so cute! At least it's not the common black suit."

"Neji looks good in white." Sakura said.

"Really good." Tenten added.

---

Later… at Sakura's house…

"Oh… my… God!" Ino said, checking the gown. "This gown is… is… totally gorgeous! So soft… so… dramatic! I love it!"

"Calm down Ino. Remember, that's Sakura's gown." Tenten said while watching Ino admire the gown. Tenten is sitting on Sakura's bed with Hinata while Ino and Sakura are both standing. Sakura smiled watching the reaction on her best friend.

"Neji would love this!" She added.

"What about your hair Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Ino looked at Sakura with a smile.

"Leave that to me."

---

"So… Neji… what do you think?" Sakura asked, looking at an elegant looking invitation. "The Japanese thingy or this elegant one?"

Neji just stared at the two invitations.

"Hmm…"

"Don't ask me Neji. I want you to choose this time." Sakura said before he could say anything.

"I choose the Japanese one. But could you do it… um… lesser Japanese-y? I mean, it's too formal and I want it to be blended with a little bit of elegance and I want you to put a cherry blossom picture as a background. And the Hyuga seal should appear on the topmost part. I want the scent of the invitation to be like… cherry blossom too."

Sakura gaped at him. The designer tried to write everything on the notebook he was carrying.

"What do you think Sakura?"

"T-That's… That's going to be great." Sakura said. Who knew Neji was kinda… um… I don't have a word to describe it. Neji sighed as he leaned on the couch as the designer bid good bye and left to start the design immediately.

"Neji…"

Neji looked at her.

"Yeah?"

'_God! I think I'm falling in love with this guy!'_

"You tired? You want something to drink?" Sakura asked, standing up.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Better start being a wife…" Sakura winked making him blush a bit. "I'm going to be your wife right? Practice makes perfect."

Neji smiled then chuckled a bit.

"I'm not tired Sakura, don't worry." He said, standing up. "Do you want to go out and eat?"

(A.N.: Who could blame him? He has a crush on Sakura and she's going to be his wife anyway)

Sakura's eyes brightened.

"Of course!"

She linked her arm with Neji as they exited the Hyuuga household. Hinata just smiled and watched them leave out of the door as they walked happily.

---

A.N.: Aww… so sweet!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.: Neji has a crush on Sakura and Sakura is slowly having feelings for him. Orochimaru and Sasuke's gang are planning for an attack. Hinata and Naruto are going well, Ino and Shikamaru are engaged… yeah, that's about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----

Okay, Sakura and Neji are currently eating on one restaurant. Sakura is the one who is currently talking. She was talking of how she almost failed one mission that nearly took her life. Of course, Neji looked interested.

"So who were you fighting?" Neji asked, while slicing the steak with difficulty. Sakura smiled as she politely took the plate for him and sliced the steak for him.

"Just the usual sound ninjas. Nothing much." Sakura replied as Neji watched her. "One of them hit me with an arrow that was dipped in poison. I almost died. Luckily, Naruto saved me."

"Sakura… let me do that." Neji said, eyeing the steak that has now been sliced into edible pieces.

"No… it's too hard for you. I have the 'strength' remember?" Sakura smiled as she finished the steak and pierced on piece with a fork and raised the fork. "Come on, say 'ah'"

"I can eat by myself, thank you." Neji said, crossing his arms while smiling.

"Oh come on, can we be sweet for just… once?" Sakura asked, pouting a bit. Neji chuckled a bit as he opened his mouth for her. Sakura smiled as she served him. Neji took Sakura's plate from Sakura's side and he served her with potatoes.

The people around them watched them as they smiled.

"Isn't that Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yeah, and that's the Godaime's apprentice right?"

"Aww… they look so sweet!"

"Never thought Neji was a sweet guy."

"Yeah, he was always so… silent."

Neji and Sakura heard the comments as they looked at each other and chuckled. Then they nodded at each other and exchanged their plates and ate formally. Then they talked to each other about their missions… etc…

Outside…

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto sounded as they stopped walking. Naruto and Hinata are also on a date and Naruto just happens to see Neji and Sakura inside the restaurant.

"Oh, it's Neji-san and Sakura-chan."

"Look at them, don't they look great?" Naruto smiled at her.

"You can say that again."

'_You should've seen when Sakura and Neji were serving each other Naruto-kun.'_

Hinata giggled.

"Let's go Naruto-kun. Neji could already sense us." Hinata said, eyeing Neji who was still listening to the talking Sakura.

"Right."

---

Sakura and Neji went around town, holding hands. Neji bought Sakura a froggie purse that she'd been dying to have. Sakura was slowly developing feelings for the young Hyuuga and they continued their saunter.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to show you." Neji said, smiling at her. Sakura looked up.

"What is it?"

Surprisingly, Neji carried her in bridal style and jumped off. Sakura's arms automatically wrapped around his neck to avoid falling off. They went inside the depths of the forest and Neji kept on jumping and running for five minutes until he stopped.

"Here we are." Neji said, putting the slightly dizzy and frizzle-haired Sakura down. Sakura shook her head a bit to ease the dizziness as she opened her eyes.

They were on the bridge, the bridge above the big Konoha Lake. The bridge was the only one around, and it was particularly adorned with fireflies that lightened up the area. The trees surrounding them were cherry blossoms, which created a tint of white, red and pink under the moonlight.

"Neji…" She gasped.

"Like it?"

"I've… I've never seen this view from the bridge before!" Sakura said happily. "I never thought this place would be so beautiful at night time!"

Neji smiled as he placed his hands on his pockets.

"I was training and I came home late. I always pass this bridge and I stay here every night for ten minutes or so… just to relax." Neji replied softly. "Fireflies always go out and roam around here especially during when the moon isn't full. They light the area when the moon isn't so bright."

Sakura couldn't be any happier. She approached Neji and gave him a thank you hug.

"Thank you."

Neji grinned.

'_OKAY! THIS IS OFFICIAL! I AM NOW POSITIVELY AND ABSOLUTELY HAVING A CRUSH WITH THIS HELLA HOT GUY!'_

When they separated, Neji caught on firefly and showed it to her.

"They're so beautiful." Sakura said, watching the firefly hidden under Neji's hands. Neji let go of the firefly afterwards and spent their time watching their reflection on the water.

"Neji…"

"Hmm?"

"I never thought you'd be so… nice and so sweet. I always thought you were just like Sasuke or something… but you proved to me that I was wrong. You are different."

"Hn."

"Except the 'Hn' thing."

Neji grinned.

"I mean, you were always quiet and all… only Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensei know you except your family. Tenten said you were a nice guy but I didn't believe her since you treated Lee and Hinata like crap before your encounter with Naruto on the Chuunin exams. I was mad at you."

Neji looked up.

"I admit I was a jerk."

"You were."

"But because of Naruto, I changed." Neji smiled. "I owe Naruto big time. And the only thing that I could do in return to him is to take care of you. He made me promise… more like threatened me that I would never ever break your heart."

Sakura chuckled.

"Yup, that's Naruto. He cares for me like he's my big brother. He was always there for me when I needed him. I could say Hinata is lucky to have him."

"Indeed she is."

"I could always count on Naruto. I know he would never betray me or Kaka-sensei. He would never let us down even though sometimes he could be clumsy and idiotic."

"Sometimes?" Neji echoed. Sakura lightly punched him in the arm as she laughed. To Neji, her laugh was like a song to him. He wanted to hear more of Sakura's laughter, like a son wanting to hear more of his mother's lullaby.

"He never gives up on trying."

Neji nodded.

"I wish I was like Naruto." Neji said.

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence…

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

Neji turned to face her.

"Do you think I'll be a good husband to you?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Nothing… I just wanna know."

Sakura chuckled as she reached out and caressed his cheek. Neji blushed a bit of her actions as he took Sakura's hand and held it.

"Don't worry. You will be. Just don't hurt me. Physically and emotionally…"

Neji smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

(A.N.: Wow… I think they're already acting more than… crushes or something like that… but they're so sweet! I can't help it! Maybe the two really are falling in love with each other… if you had a crush you'd wish this would happen to you too… right?)

"Don't worry. I won't."

"And Neji…"

"Yeah?"

Sakura blushed.

"I… I think…"

"What is it?"

"I'm…"

"Tell me."

"I'm falling in love with you."

----

A.N.: AAAHHHH! SO SWEET!

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

Orochimaru's headquarters…

Sasuke and Kabuto were both inside Orochimaru's office as they discussed about their upcoming attack on Konohagakure. Sasuke just kept quiet as he watched Kabuto and Orochimaru talk. Soon, everything went quiet until Orochimaru said something very disturbing.

"How about that girl? You can't beat her Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto pushed his glasses.

"I can't. But Sasuke-sama can." Kabuto said, looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "She's Sasuke's former teammate."

"But that Kyuubi won't even let Sasuke hurt her. Don't forget about Naruto." Orochimaru snapped. "That Kyuubi is Sasuke's main rival. I would be busy with Tsunade so who would take care of her? She would just be a nuisance."

For the first time, Sasuke looked interested.

"Naruto would hunt down Sasuke when he would know that Sound Nins are attacking them. That's a major possibility." Kabuto added. "So that leaves us with no one to take care of Tsunade's student. She's also powerful."

"I'll take care of the two." Sasuke said. Orochimaru smirked.

"Don't get cocky Sasuke. They are both powerful. Especially Naruto. They shouldn't be treated lightly."

Sasuke looked at him with his cold eyes.

"I can with the curse seal on me." Sasuke replied.

'_I will kidnap Sakura and make her my wife.'_

----

Neji lie awake on his bed with one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. He was smiling while staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Just thinking of Sakura made him smile.

_I'm falling in-love with you…_

Neji sighed.

"Damn."

'_I never thought I'd be this happy.'_

And just by thinking that they'll be married next week, made him grin. And just by thinking that he'll have a son or daughter made him chuckle.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Neji sat up as he took a deep breath and put on his cool façade. He swiftly stood up and opened the door. He saw Hinata looking right up at him.

"Hinata." He nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Hinata smiled.

"Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun wishes to speak to you. He's downstairs… at the living room… waiting." Hinata said gently as Neji nodded, went out and closed the door. He then followed Hinata through the Hyuuga Household as they went down the stairs and found a serious-looking Naruto on the sofa.

"Naruto. What seems to be the problem?" Neji asked as Hinata bowed at them and left. "You look awful."

Naruto stood up and gave him a courteous nod. Neji nodded back as he sat at one sofa across Naruto. Naruto sat down as he sighed.

"Neji, I already warned you about Sakura."

Neji nodded.

"You even threatened my life."

"Exactly. I just wanna make sure that you don't harm her, leave her or any thing that can hurt her. I don't wanna see Sakura cry like what happened to her and Sasuke. She's like my younger sister and I can't afford seeing her getting hurt."

Neji gave him a re assuring smile.

"Count on me."

'_Who knew…? That Naruto would care this much?'_

"Hey, and I wanna ask you a favor."

"With what you said earlier, that was already a big favor."

Naruto smirked.

"Sakura, she's working too hard. She's too stressed. She goes through rigorous training with Tsunade-baachan for the whole day from four in the morning to seven in the evening with only a lunch break. And by seven, she goes directly to the hospital to work from seven to one in the morning. She hardly gets some sleep."

"Yeah, I noticed her eye bags." Neji said, frowning. "But I didn't know her schedule was this busy."

"That's why I'm telling you. I wanna ask you if you could… you know… tell her to take things easily? She won't even listen to me and she always says that she's okay but I doubt it. She still goes to work even though she has a fever or cold."

Neji sighed.

"Damn that woman."

"Tell me about it. Even Tsunade-baachan herself told Sakura to take a break. She only had one day off and then she was back off in her deadly routine. Kaka-sensei grew worried too but still, she won't listen. And she still has some work on the ANBU team."

'_How could someone possibly take on that much work?'_

Neji sighed.

"I'll try my best."

'_She can't handle everything now that she has a baby on her stomach.'_

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thanks pal."

Neji nodded.

"Sure. I owe you one anyway." Neji said. "Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow and I could talk to Tsunade-sama about her schedule and ask if she could change it into a lighter… mode."

Naruto smiled at him as he stood up.

"Thanks again. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to go somewhere with Hinata." Naruto said, giving him a sheepish grin. As if on cue, Hinata showed up wearing her usual outfit but her hair was now in a ponytail.

"I'm ready to go Naruto-kun." She said as she interlocked her arm with Naruto's. "See you later Neji-niisan."

Neji stood up as he bowed.

"Have a great night."

(God they're so formal)

"We will!" Naruto raised his hand as they headed out the door. Neji smirked as he flopped down on the couch and reached out for the remote.

---

"What?" Sakura asked. She and Neji are currently on Sakura's training grounds (Tsunade went to the office for a while) while Sakura was still having her lunch break. Neji was kind enough to bring her some of her favorite foods and they sat down under a cherry blossom tree and ate (Sakura gave her lunch, the one that she brought for herself, to Neji).

"So you mean you want me to make my schedule… looser?" Sakura asked as Neji nodded. "Why? What's wrong with my schedule?"

"It's too tight. You're stressing yourself too much Sakura and I don't want that. It's not like I'm ordering you or anything but I'm just worried." Neji said. Sakura seemed moved on what he said but it seems like she was thinking of something else.

"Did Naruto tell you to ask me about this?"

Neji shook his head.

"No." He lied.

"Oh."

"It's just a small favor Sakura." Neji added. "Could you do it for me please? As your fiancée."

Sakura sighed and after a few minutes, she looked at him.

"I'll try." She said.

"That's better."

And they continued to eat.

"Aww… look at you two." Tsunade sounded as they looked at her. "And I thought Naruto and I were the only ones who cared this much for her."

Neji stood up as he bowed at her.

"No need to get formal Neji." Tsunade said as she sat with them. Neji sat back down as well. "You're going to be my student's husband anyway."

Sakura blushed.

"And Neji's right Sakura. You're too hard on yourself."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but both Tsunade and Neji gave her a 'no-objections' glare. Sakura closed her mouth and kept quiet.

"Okay, so I will make… um… eight in the morning as our starting time until six in the evening with a lunch break. Then, by seven, you could go to the hospital and work there until eleven." Tsunade said then looked at Neji. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's better."

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Any objections Sakura? Suggestions? Violent reactions?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems that I don't have any other option on this matter do I?" Sakura said grimly.

"Don't get mad Sakura. It's for your own good." Neji said and Tsunade had to agree. Sakura finished her meal and closed the bento box. Neji already finished his meal minutes ago. She gave the bento box back to Neji and thanked him.

"Let's resume Sakura."

Sakura stood up then looked at Neji.

"I'm just going to sit here and watch Sakura." Neji said.

"But don't you have something else to do like office work?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. It's my day off."

"Suit yourself."

And she went off.

---

A.N.: Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

Neji sat silently on the training grounds while watching Tsunade and Sakura resume their training. Sakura positioned herself about ten feet away from Tsunade and she was just standing.

"Ready?"

Sakura held out her hand (her palm is facing upward) as she nodded. Neji raised his eyebrow in confusion as he continued on watching.

"Do you still have enough chakra Sakura?"

Again, she nodded.

"Start!"

Tsunade jumped back and landed beside Neji as Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated. Neji looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, what is she doing?" Neji asked.

"This is a technique she invented." Tsunade replied proudly. "You should see what it could do. Better stand up or risk getting blown away."

He stood up and looked at Sakura and found pink chakra swirls forming above her palm. Neji's eyes widened a bit due to the fact that this was the first time he saw Sakura train and this was also the first time that she did this technique.

The chakra swirls were forming a ball and Neji could feel the chakra intensity coming from it.

"It's similar to Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori. Sakura found it unfair for her not to have a signature technique and this is what she was able to come up with. Kimetori."

"Kimetori?" Neji echoed.

"I don't have any idea where she got that name." Tsunade smirked.

Soon, the ball got slightly bigger as the swirls became more visible and you could see a smaller ball inside in a more vibrant shade of pink, and it was also glowing. Instantly, the wind got stronger around them as Sakura raised her palm and smashed it unto the ground.

A cloud of dust filled the area as Neji coughed and covered his face with his arm due to the intensity of the wind. Tsunade just stood there, silently watching.

"That… was excellent." She said.

'_You've got to be kidding me!'_

When the cloud of dust appeared, Neji stopped coughing.

"Neji, look."

Neji opened his eyes and found a MASSIVE crater that ended on the tip of Neji's feet (Neji was about twenty feet away from her) and Sakura was found panting on the middle of the circle with some remnants of the chakra still left on her hand.

Neji couldn't believe on what he was seeing. Sure, Naruto and Sasuke's techniques are strong but… Sakura really invented a technique that could compete with them? That was highly unlikely but it was true. Tsunade looked really proud with her student as she ran towards Sakura and engaged her student in a hug.

"That was excellent!"

Sakura smirked at Neji who was frozen at the spot. Neji measured the circle and it was about forty feet in diameter. He could hardly believe it. If Naruto was there his jaw would've dropped. Somehow, Neji felt prouder with Sakura. Now, she is rightful and deserving enough to carry out the Hyuuga name.

Tsunade let go of Sakura as he gave Neji a time to be with her. Neji approached her as he bent on one knee in front of her.

"I'm proud of you Sakura." He said, smiling. Tsunade tried hard not to squeal.

"Heh. You should be." Sakura replied though in a weaker voice. "I wanna show you that I'm deserving enough to be your wife. I don't wanna get risked being criticized by your family."

Neji gave her a hug.

"Okay! You two! Cut the sweetness crap before I puke! Sakura! Let's resume!" Tsunade said as Sakura shot her a glare and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous!"

"I am so not!" Tsunade replied hotly.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Neji stared at Tsunade, then at Sakura, then back at Tsunade. Who knew this two could act so… childishly? Yeah, maybe he still needs to know more about these two. And so, the two continued on arguing as he went back to his usual spot.

-----

Sasuke is currently inside his bedroom, sitting on his bed pondering about the life that he left in Konohagakure. If he stayed, then he would still be as weak as before. But did he choose the right path? And he still could remember the incident with Sakura when she tried to stop him.

"Damn." He muttered.

When he left, he didn't bring any memory or remembrance about his life in Konohagakure. But he admits that his life was happier when he was with his friends but his jealousy with Naruto's improvements got over him and the revenge issue that he pushed to the recesses of his mind came back. And he vowed to himself that no matter what, even if he eats the devil's fruit just as long as he could gain power, he will do it.

If it wasn't for his brother none of this would've happened and he would've grown into a normal (coughhandsomeandhotcough) guy. He even smirked when he thought that if he had grown normally, then there was a big possibility that he'd have a girl friend by now.

But all he could think of was gaining power. He still believes that he isn't strong enough to defeat his brother but he's already strong enough to ALMOST… as in ALMOST… defeat Naruto. But what's bothering him is about Sakura's improvements. Even Kabuto is afraid of her.

Did she really improve that much?

---

By night, it was six and her shift was about to start at seven and Neji stayed until her training was over and now, he insisted on treating her as always. Sakura could only smile at him as they stayed inside the Ichiraku. As expected, Naruto was there too but he was with Hinata.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted them as Naruto and Hinata waved.

"Wassup Sakura?" Naruto asked in an as-if-he's-cool tone. Neji only rolled his eyes as he sat down and nodded at Hinata. "I see you're having a break, what happened? Did your training end early?"

Sakura smirked.

"Yeah. And I believe that you're happy with that. I'm going to end in six and work starting seven until eleven. At last, your prayers came true… ne Naruto?" Sakura asked as Neji ordered for them. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Damn! And I thought that you're the most stubborn person that I've ever met!" Naruto said, smiling. "But hey! Changes happen and it's for your own good anyway. Don't treat yourself as though you're superwoman and all that. You're not."

"But I'm a ninja."

"A superwoman has super strength."

"Which I have."

"She could also fly."

"Teach me a flying technique and I can."

"She has a leading man."

"I have one and what's that got to do with this?"

"And she's beautiful."

"She's beautiful." Neji interrupted.

"Why Naruto? Do you think I'm ugly?" Sakura asked dangerously while cracking her knuckles. Naruto waved his hands in defense.

"And she has unlimited stamina!" He changed the topic.

"You're wrong. Superwoman gets tired."

"Oh really? And… hmm…"

"Give it up Naruto." Sakura smirked as the ramen guy served them with their orders. "I'm like superwoman."

"Oh really?" Neji said sarcastically. Sakura 'lightly' punched him in the arm which sent him toppling off his chair.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata gasped as Neji stood back up but with some difficulty.

"That will teach you on being sarcastic with me!" Sakura said.

"Geez woman! Take hold with that strength of yours! You could kill Neji even before the marriage!" Naruto said, helping Neji as he sat back on his chair. Neji shot her a glare as he 'hmphed' and didn't talk to Sakura for the whole one hour.

When Neji was walking Sakura to the hospital, he was still mad.

"Neji?"

Ignore.

"Neji?"

Ignore.

"Hey Neji?"

Ignore.

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're ignoring me."

Ignore.

"So you're not going to talk to me until the marriage?"

Ignore.

"Fine then."

And she pretended run away but for just a bit, but it didn't work and she turned around and found Neji just standing there, watching her. She expected him to run towards her and apologize for ignoring her.

'_**Geez! You should be the one apologizing!'**_

She stared at him for a long time until she started sniffling and before he knew it, he burst into tears. Of course, instincts got over Neji as he instinctively ran towards her and comforted Sakura. Sakura cried a few seconds more and then looked up at him.

"Fooled ya."

She gave him a peck on the lips as she giggled and wriggled free from him and then ran away. Neji stood there, dumbfounded as Sakura silently squealed and went towards the nearby hospital. Neji touched his lips.

"She…"

'_Argh! That devil!'_

"Sorry Neji-kun!" She called out as she waved goodbye.

And she went in.

Sakura squealed as she gave out a sigh and proceeded to her office. Who could blame her? She has a crush on the Hyuuga and its slowly developing. Besides, she already apologized like what her inner self said.

Meanwhile…

Neji couldn't help but smile at the incident. He licked his lips as he smirked.

"You devil." He mumbled as he jammed his hands on his pockets and left. "I'll make you pay… soon."

He checked his pockets and found that he had hours to spare (he even promised that he'll pick her up) and went to Konoha mall to buy… something.

When he reached the mall (it will close about ten pm. And it's still seven thirty), he jammed his hands on his pockets and looked around, wondering where the hell he should start. After a few minutes of walking, he found the store and entered.

"Good evening sir! What can I do for you?"

"Good evening. Miss, can you show me to where your necklaces are?"

The attendant beamed at him.

"Of course sir, follow me."

Neji nodded as he followed the woman and ignored some of the salesladies who were giggling at him. One of them even winked and burst out giggling.

'_Pathetic.'_

He and the saleslady/attendant stopped and Neji found an array of beautiful necklaces: simple, gem studded or design oriented. Everything. Neji couldn't help but smile at this just by thinking of Sakura's facial expression.

"Okay…" He mumbled.

"Have you found something that you're interested with sir?"

"Um… Could you help me?"

"Sure sir, for whom is the necklace for?"

Neji smiled.

"For my fiancée."

The woman giggled.

"I see. So… you're planning to give this as a gift?" The woman asked again as she scanned the necklaces and Neji did the same.

"Ah-huh."

The woman held out a gold necklace with a rectangular shaped emerald. When he saw the emerald, the first thing that came into his mind was Sakura's eyes. They weren't colored emerald, more like jade. So he politely said no and the woman tried to find something else.

Something caught Neji's eye. It was still a gold necklace but it had a oblong shaped opal in it with a gold frame that were accented with diamond studs.

"Miss, what about that?"

The woman smiled as she took the necklace and showed it to him.

"I want to do something with this thing…"

----

A.N.: Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N.: Hey guys, I'm sorry if I'm slow on updating… coz I'm having my exams… and I have tons of schoolwork to do. And one guy keeps on annoying me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----

"Um… miss… do you do carving jobs?" Neji asked while staring at the opal.

"Oh yes sir."

----

Sakura was currently busy with an operation. It was a pretty bad injury (it was an ANBU) and she knew the man. It was one of her comrades in office but they didn't talk that much. She was sweating buckets and she was pondering on how to heal the wound.

After six hours, it was already one in the morning when she finished and she felt beat.

When she opened the doors, she saw someone sitting on the waiting room, tapping his foot.

"Neji?"

He stood up.

"What took you so long?"

"How long have you been there?"

Neji checked the watch.

"About two hours. What happened?"

'_**Awww! He waited for two whole hours for… for me?'**_

"I'm sorry Neji-kun but there was a badly injured ANBU and his case was pretty serious. I wondered how he even lived." Sakura replied, shaking her head. "It was pretty hard. I wanna go home and rest Neji-kun… if you don't mind."

"You're tired?"

Sakura yawned.

"Yeah."

Neji smirked as he turned around and crouched.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride home." He said. "Hop into my back."

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Neji-kun."

When she was in her back, Neji adjusted her as the nurses giggled at the scene. Sakura however, felt dizzy and she wanted to fall asleep.

"I thought you were superwoman." He said as Sakura smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought superwoman never gets tired."

"She does." Sakura replied sleepily. "I didn't know that you're going to pick me up Neji-kun. You had to wait for two hours."

"Sssh… Just go to sleep Sakura." Neji said softly as they exited the hospital. "It's okay."

"Thank you Neji-k…" Before she could even finish speaking, she fell asleep. She was tired as hell. Neji tilted his head to the side to see if she was really asleep. He smiled and continued on walking. If he would jump, he would wake Sakura up so he decided to walk instead.

When he reached her house, he knew where the key was hidden so he reached under the doormat and opened the door. He gently closed it and took his shoes off. When he reached the bedroom, he laid Sakura on the bed gently, took her shoes off and forehead protector.

"She's tired alright." He mumbled while smiling. He turned the bedside lamps on and turned off the lights. Before he left, he covered Sakura with a blanket, kissed her forehead and left.

-----

By morning…

RING! RING! RING!

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes and looked around and found herself in her room. She looked at the clock and found that it was already eight in the morning.

"AAAHHH! I'M LATE!" She screamed as she jumped from the bed and was about to go to the bathroom when she noticed something on her bedside table, beside her alarm clock. It was a green colored sticky note.

It said:

**Don't worry. I asked Tsunade-sama if you could start training by nine and she agreed. I adjusted the alarm to eight o'clock so that you could get enough sleep; you were pretty tired last night. And your breakfast is waiting on your dinner table downstairs. I'm going to have a patrolling job today so if you wanna see me, I'm just in the Main Gates.**

**Neji**

Sakura felt like she wanted to squeal. Who knew that Neji could care this much? She thought that Neji was selfish, whether if he has a wife or not. But Neji just proved her wrong. Neji could be emotionless and silent but he's actually sweet, warm and caring.

'_And I am one of those lucky ones who discovered his real identity.'_

'_**Tch. Probably the ONLY one.'**_

She reminded herself to thank Neji later. She went downstairs to find a plate covered with another plate as she saw another note. And next to the covered plate was a can filled with milk for pregnant women.

**Um… I'm not really a great cook but I'm trying my best. :) And also, drink some of the milk because it's good for you. About the food… if you don't like it, you're free to eat outside, just make sure it's okay for the baby. **

**Neji**

Sakura giggled madly as she read the note twice. If she would tell this to the girls, she was sure that they would go green with envy and they won't believe her one bit. Neji? Caring? Considerate? And he can cook?

Who are you kidding?

"But it's true." She mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the plate and saw two strips of bacon, one egg and one cup of rice. It was indeed a breakfast. Well, there were some burnt edges but to her, they all look delicious.

"Yum! I better prepare lunch and dinner for him then." Sakura said. "I'll pay him a visit later and try to find a way to repay him. But now, I better eat!"

----

Sakura almost skipped towards the Hokage Tower and she was met up by Shizune on the Hokage's office door. Sakura was indeed wearing a BIG smile and Shizune wondered why she was smiling like a maniac. Sakura told him about what happened.

Shizune stared at her.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Sakura grinned.

"I'm not."

Shizune's jaw dropped.

"Oh… my… God…" Shizune said as she closed her mouth and squealed. "Neji did all that just for you! Aww… how sweet! I wish I had a guy like that! Who knew?"

"Yeah… who knew…" Sakura said rather sarcastically. "Listen, don't tell anyone else about this okay? Or else Konoha would end up thinking that Neji is really a soft person."

"My lips are sealed! Kill me if one word of it leaks out of my mouth!"

Sakura stared at her.

----

Neji slapped his hand on his forehead when he recalled the things that he just did earlier. He left a note, cooked her breakfast and bought her some pregnant's milk. Probably Sakura is already thinking that he is a softy soft person. And he didn't like it one bit.

'_Why the hell did I do that! Yeah, the postponing part was okay but the cooking, the buying and the leaving a note! What the fuck is happening to me!'_

Neji jumped as he stood on one of the poles and looked at the forest just outside Konoha. This was the first time he did something that he regretted. Well, maybe second… or third…

"Argh."

"Yo, Neji, you okay?" One of his comrades asked. "You keep on slapping your hand on your forehead. What's the matter? Trouble with Sakura-hime?"

Neji smirked.

"No." Neji replied gently. His friend stood beside him and placed his hands on his pockets. Neji continued on staring at the forest. The forest was indeed quiet and the two shared a moment of peaceful silence.

"I couldn't believe it at first when Momoko told me that you and Sakura-hime are getting married and that you two hid a relationship for two years. Damn, was that a shock for all of us." His friend chuckled and shook his head. "Congratulations for the award winning acts."

Neji smiled a little bit.

'_It started with a stupid party. And ended up in a lifetime commitment. What a story.'_

By lunch…

Neji is currently sitting under the shade of a tree since he was avoiding the scorching heat of the sun. He had already gained a tan complexion due to his jobs compared to the pale complexion that he had when he was younger.

He leaned his back on the trunk and folded his right leg while his left leg remain outstretched. He rested his right arm on the knee of his right leg and looked around, just trying to make out the view. After a few minutes of looking around, he got bored. He decided to meditate so he moved to create an Indian Style sitting posture and closed his eyes.

5 minutes later…

(Sound of stomach growling)

Neji opened his eyes and patted his stomach.

"I'm hungry."

As if on cue, he felt something above him as he looked up and saw Sakura standing upside-down on a tree branch that was directly located above Neji. When he realized who the person was, he quickly blushed and looked down.

"Eh? What's the matter?" Sakura asked as she jumped down. "Why are you so red? I could hear your stomach growling by the way."

"N—nothing."

Sakura sat beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"Here." She said as she gave him a bento box. "I decided to make you lunch since you made my breakfast earlier. Oh, the breakfast was great. Thank you." She added and kissed him on the cheek. Neji, if possible, blushed even further.

Neji opened the box and saw several delicious foods in it.

"Eat up. You're hungry right?" Sakura smiled. "Don't even dare deny it."

Neji just looked down and started to eat. Sakura continued to stare at him which made him feel kinda uncomfortable.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked as he looked up. Sakura moved as she chuckled and shook her head.

"No. It's just that, you're too red and quiet today. Do you have a fever?" She quickly placed a warm hand on his cheek (his forehead was covered by his hitai-ite) as Neji smiled and got hold of her wrist. "I'm just worried."

"I'm fine Sakura." He said and Sakura withdrew her hand.

"But why are you so red?"

"I'm fine. Maybe just from the heat."

Sakura somehow doubted it. Neji continued on eating and finished in record-time. He then gave the bento box at Sakura as she pulled out a water canister and Neji started to gulp down some water. Sakura kept on giving him a worried glare.

When Neji gave the canister back to her, white orbs met green.

"Sakura."

"Are you lying to me?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. Neji raised an eyebrow as well.

"Me? Why should I?"

Sakura sighed.

-----

When Sakura was inside the hospital, she was busy as hell. She kept on fast walking here and there (she can't run since she's preggie) and she had two major operations.

"Sakura-hime, there's another one." The nurse said and pointed a woman that was about to give birth. Sakura ran as she felt a small pain on her stomach but ignored it. When she reached the delivery room, the pain went twofold.

"Argh." She muttered.

"Sakura-hime! You okay?" One nurse asked as she nodded.

'_What's—What's happening?'_

2 hours later…

The delivery was fine, and when she came out, her chakra was drained. She didn't know why these patients keep on rushing in; it was though she was at war. This was the first time she got so many patients.

And now, she was fully aware of what would happen to her by the time that she would give birth to her baby. And hell, it was making her nervous. But she's trying to be optimistic.

She laid back unto the chair and gave out a frustrated sigh as she raised her hands on her head and pulled her hair back. Her head was aching a lot, she drained her chakra and there are many patients still waiting to be healed. She gave out an annoyed groan.

'_Why are there so many patients today!'_

She remembered the temporary forced resignation.

'_So… I'm not allowed in ninja stuff but I still train? I don't get it.'_

But she noticed that she wasn't allowed with the usual sparring ninja training. She was just tasked to improve her Kimetori and that's about it. And she has improved big time about her signature technique, and now, she doesn't feel like she's the weakest among the three but she still is.

She held out one hand and formed a pink chakra ball and then it diminished immediately. Yep, her chakra is drained.

"Sakura-hime, there are still more patients on the public ward."

Sakura nodded as she stood up but she immediately collapsed. Fortunately, the nurse caught her as they stumbled. Two nurses immediately came rushing in.

"Quick! Call Neji-san and Tsunade-sama!" One of them yelled as one of them nodded and ran off.

----

When Neji heard the news, his heart immediately sank and performed a teleportation jutsu and ran inside, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. He stopped when he saw Sakura in a ward, with Tsunade and Shizune by her side.

"Hokage-sama!" Neji gasped as he ran beside her. Sakura was still unconscious.

"Neji, calm down." Tsunade said calmly as she looked at him. "She's fine, it's just that her chakra was drained and she stressed herself too much. Damn, and I already told her to take things easily. She's going overboard again."

Neji held Sakura's hand.

"What about the baby?"

"It's okay." Tsunade replied while checking a clipboard. "I'm going to make her forced resignation to cover a wider area. She's not allowed to heal inside the hospital unless it's necessary."

Neji nodded.

------

A.N.: Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A.N.: My parents are away on an emergency trip so I'm able to use the computer… hee hee. And… I'm kinda busy but I'm really trying hard to find some time… so please bear with me guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----

Neji sighed as he went inside his room, feeling frustrated and stressed. Damn, he has never felt this way. He took off his forehead protector and sat on his bed while rubbing his temples. He was worried like hell.

And come to think of it, their wedding is on three days. They were being busy with their work that they didn't realize that their wedding was already coming nearer and nearer…

"Damn." He mumbled. "Am… Am I ready for this?"

'_Dude, Sakura should be the one asking that to herself. Not you.'_

Neji raised an eyebrow. His inner self was saying something annoying again. That's right; Neji has been having some little conversations with his Inner Self lately. It's not Sakura's the only one who has an inner self.

He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

When he snapped out of his senses, he just decided to meditate since he knows that it could pacify him. He sat cross legged on the floor and closed his eyes, hoping that he would feel better after his meditation session.

---

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself on a hospital ward and she could hear some familiar voices nearby. Her head was throbbing and her muscles were aching big time. When she struggled to sit up, ywo women ran to her.

"Sakura…?" Tsunade's voice sounded as she looked up.

"Tsu—Tsunade-sama." She nodded. "What—what am I doing here? Why am I lying in this bed? What happened?"

Tsunade placed one hand on her waist as Shizune cleared her throat. Sakura's attention was diverted towards her as Shizune explained everything to the confused kunoichi. When Sakura understood the situation, she gave out an audible sigh.

"Did Neji stop by?"

Tsunade nodded which made Sakura nervous. She knew Neji would give her a century long sermon about her being stressed out again and all that jazz.

"And we decided that your forced resignation would cover a wider area." She added, making Sakura raise both of her eyebrows. "From now on, you're not allowed to do medical and ninja jobs while you're… you know. For one year, you're going to live as an ordinary citizen. Got that?"

Sakura seemed flabbergasted. She was about to open her mouth to argue with the decision but Tsunade gave her a glare that brooked no denial. It seemed so unfair for her. This was the only time that she was stressed and she loves her medical job (Well, not always)…

"And also, Neji said that he wants to speak with you after you wake up." Shizune sounded. Sakura felt nervous jus imagining seeing a fuming Hyuuga giving her a LOOOONNNGGG sermon. Well, she knows Neji isn't that type of guy but who knows?

"I'm going to call Neji." Shizune was about to leave when Sakura said no.

"I'm going to speak to Neji in private by myself. In personal." She said in a low voice as she got out of the bed and walked away.

------

Neji looked around the deserted Konoha Park and saw a pink-haired kunoichi sitting on a bench nearby. His facial features relaxed as he jammed his hands on his pockets and approached her. The sound of his footsteps signaled his arrival as the kunoichi took a deep gulp.

"N-Neji-kun." Sakura stood up and gave him a bow. "Good evening."

Neji nodded as he gestured Sakura to sit down.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I was worried." He sat down beside her. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the expected punishment. Neji just looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry; I won't give you a sermon."

Sakura opened her eyes. She forgot the fact that he could read someone's mind just by their eye movements. She was relieved.

"Thank you."

She was surprised when Neji pulled her arm and hugged her.

"Please don't do that again Sakura." He whispered gently. "I hate it when you make me worry."

Sakura sighed as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry."

They felt comfortable just by hugging like that and both felt like they didn't want to stop. When Neji broke the hug, he gave her one of his genuine (and not to mention handsome) smiles. Sakura blushed at the sight of him.

"Promise?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I won't promise but I'll try."

Neji glared at her.

"What? Promises are made to be broken." She argued.

-----

Wedding day!

Sakura is currently inside her room, with her bridesmaids and maid of honor. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, her bangs were moved to the right side and she has some curly strands hanging down for a sophisticated touch.

And Ino was trying hard for her veil to look straight and clean but when Sakura moves an inch, creases appear again which made her annoyed. Hinata, the maid of honor, looked around for her shoes while Tenten was trying to straighten up her dress.

"Where are my shoes?" Hinata asked desperately as Tenten helped her. Sakura looked at them through the mirror.

"Maybe it's in someone's bag Hinata." Sakura said softly. Hinata tried it on Tenten, Sakura and Ino's bag because maybe it just kinda mixed up.

Hinata found the shoes in her own bag (her extra bag) and desperately tried to put it on while jumping around with one foot. It was then until she sank on Sakura's bed and breathed a sigh of relief. The other three sweat dropped. They were kinda running late already.

"Oh no! We gotta go! Move people! Move! Move! Move!" Ino sounded like they were in a war which made the other three panic. The three were making sure that Sakura won't trip or ruin her gown. One of Neji's cousins was the driver and he gasped when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you look gorgeous."

Sakura gave him a smile and a thank you as Ino looked at him.

"Compliments should be saved later… we're running late!" Ino said and clambered in the car. "We don't wanna make the people think that she's going to run away or something!"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ino, calm down, it's ok." She said softly. "But… But I feel nervous guys."

Tenten held her right hand.

"Don't worry Sakura. Everything's going to be fine. Before you'll realize it, it would be over. Besides, it's normal for brides to get nervous." She re assured her which didn't make Sakura feel better. Ino held Sakura's left hand.

"I can't believe big-forehead's going to get married!" She sniffed playfully. "Oh I could still remember the day when she was crying because she was being bullied by other kids!"

"Shut it Ino." Sakura said in an annoyed tone. "You're still teasing me even though I'm getting married… you're unbelievable."

But Sakura can't help but feel extremely nervous.

'_Kami-sama…'_

She took several deep breaths.

-----

Neji's POV:

I was trying to pacify myself since I was getting worried because they were late… about five minutes or so and my mind was already thinking of some crazy ideas…

"Where is she?" I mumbled to myself but it was loud enough for the best man to hear it. Naruto approached me and gave me a strong pat in the back. He said something about normal, nervous or whatever that was. I wasn't in the mood for listening because I was worried.

I thought I made her promise not to worry me. But like she said, promises are meant to be broken. My hands were getting cold but sweaty at the same time but they were the least of my problems… how could dad handle such tension when he was in his position?

Shikamaru approached me and gave me a good suggestion. He suggested that I should meditate for a while in order to relieve my worries and anxiety… and it worked after one minute. But after another minute, I started to get worried again. Lee was saying something about youth and Kakashi was just reading his perverted book from afar. Tsunade-sama is with Shizune talking to a few ANBU's.

I felt that way until I heard Naruto screaming something like… 'She's here! She's here!' which made me turn my head while the other guests craned their neck to see the bride. Shikamaru told me to stay in my place as I stood by the altar. My mom was telling the grooms men to fall in line and I was left in the altar.

'_Oh God… Oh god…'_

I wanted to use my Byakugan in order to see her but it just takes the fun out of it. I wanted some suspense even though I was already sweating buckets out of nervousness. I could see Naruto's red face from afar and I could tell that he was thinking that Hinata looked splendid. Shikamaru was blushing too!

That made me feel even worse.

When the elderly woman played a soft tune on the piano, they started piling in. Naruto was beaming like hell followed by Shikamaru who was as red as a tomato. Then the principal sponsors, and then the bride's maids.

Indeed, they all looked gorgeous. But Ino was wearing a triumphant smile on her face that seemed as though she just won a war. I read her mind and immediately found the answer. She was proud of her work. Sakura looked absolutely beautiful.

When she walked down the aisle with my mother, I gasped. She is beautiful. The sun illuminated Sakura's facial features and she looked like an angel. She was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. Yes, it may sound corny but it's true. She was beaming at me while wearing a beautiful gown.

Normal POV. By the end of the wedding…

"I now pronounce you… man and wife… you may kiss the bride." The priest said happily as Neji started to take the veil off. The girls were trying hard to suppress their squeals and giggles and Sakura's face was tainted with a hint of blush. Neji smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"And for the first time, may I have the honor to introduce… Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga Neji!" The priest yelled happily as every went to their feet and clapped. Shikamaru slapped a hand on his forehead when he saw Ino biting a handkerchief while crying. Tenten was on the verge of tears as well. Hinata was just giggling like mad. The scene was picture perfect. Even Neji's mom was crying.

"Mrs. Hyuuga Sakura." Neji said in a low voice. "It suits you."

Sakura giggled. She felt like she wanted to faint. Hiashi nodded as he approached the couple and gave reached out for the microphone.

"And now, we are going to witness the welcome ceremony from the Hyuuga family." The priest added as Hiashi cleared his throat and started his speech.

"First of all, I want to greet you two congratulations and may you have a wonderful life!" Everyone clapped and agreed. "And, as so to make Sakura as an official member of the family, I would like you to sign this scroll with your own blood."

Sakura nodded as Neji gave her a kunai as she slightly sliced her thumb. Blood spurred out as she wrote her name on her scroll. She saw Neji's mother's name on her left side as Neji gave her a handkerchief and wiped the blood off.

"Congratulations Sakura! Welcome to the Family!"

Everyone clapped again. Naruto was still beaming. Sakura nodded as she saw Hiashi nod at Neji. Neji cleared his throat as he turned to face Sakura and everyone became quiet. Neji pulled out something from his pocket and pulled out a necklace (the necklace that he bought… remember?) but now, it had a Hyuuga symbol carved on its center.

"This would symbolize that you're now a part of the Hyuuga clan and my wife." He said. Sakura gasped as she stared at its beauty. Neji placed it around her neck as she stared at the pendant and she then gave Neji a kiss in return.

"Aww!" Ino squealed. "Gosh! It's so beautiful!"

'_Tenten was right. It's really over. Thank you Kami-sama'_

----

"So! Where's the honeymoon eh?" Naruto nudged Neji while they were on the reception area. Neji smirked.

'_The honeymoon came first Naruto.'_

"Don't ask such personal questions you dim-wit." Sakura whacked him in the head. Naruto moaned in agony as Hinata sweat dropped while Neji and Sakura interlocked gazes as they smiled at each other. Sakura would now live inside the Hyuuga household from now on, with Neji's family.

"So, how many children are you planning Neji?" Kakashi asked, smiling. Neji tried not to chuckle at his question.

"Two would be enough." He replied, looking at Sakura with both eyebrows raised.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Tenten said. "Wow, two kids. Two new Hyuugas… I wonder if they'll be as egoistic as their father."

Sakura glared at her. Neji smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny Tenten." He replied sarcastically.

"So! Shikamaru! When is the wedding?" Kakashi interrupted. Shikamaru turned bright red as he placed his hands on his pockets and looked away, thinking of an answer. Ino just smiled.

"Maybe next month or so. We won't rush."

Naruto grinned.

"I'll be looking forward!"

-----

"Ino did a really great job." Neji said as they sat down on the living room. They were already inside the Hyuuga household. Both were sitting side by side on a sofa with Neji's arm wrapped around her shoulders. His free hand was caressing her slightly swollen belly.

"You looked dashing too Neji-kun." She replied sweetly, placing her head on his shoulders. "You really look good in a white suit. And the same goes for Shikamaru and Naruto."

Neji slightly chuckled.

"Naruto's grin was scary. I felt like he was going to have a muscle cramp later or so." Neji replied, shaking his head. "He grinned for the whole ceremony."

"He did?"

"He did."

Sakura burst out laughing. She could just imagine Naruto beaming like an idiot for one full hour. And he was also beaming when they were in the reception! Damn that guy. He's so unbelievable.

They shared one moment of comfortable silence as Neji started to play with her hair.

"I can't believe I have a wife."

"Yeah… and in such a young age." She added playfully. Neji grinned as he kissed Sakura's head. He really loved Sakura and he sometimes wonder how Sakura made him fall in love with her. If we would go back for a few years, she would be the most unlikely person who's going to be his wife, let alone be his girl friend.

Sakura looked up at him as he looked at her.

"I'm so lucky." She whispered. "…to have you…"

"Same here." And he bent down to give her a passionate kiss. Sakura giggled as she kissed him back, both of them felt good in each other's arms. When they ended the kiss, Neji gave her some butterfly kisses on her lips before chuckling.

"Yeah… lucky." He sighed. "Hey, we better get upstairs or else one of my smaller cousins would see us kissing. I don't wanna corrupt their innocent minds."

Sakura chuckled.

"Sure. But…" She said as she raised both of her arms. "Carry me! My legs feel tired."

Neji raised a playful eyebrow at her.

"Carry yourself."

Sakura pouted.

"Pwease? Pwetty pwetty pwease?" She said in a baby like tone. Neji stood up as he placed one hand on his waist and smirked.

"You already know that that technique won't work on me Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared at him.

"What?"

Sakura squealed.

"You called me Sakura-chan!"

Neji raised both of his eyebrows.

"So?"

"That's the first time!"

Neji smirked. Is this really the first time he called her with a suffix? Well… she's his wife after all… so it's normal for him to call her with a suffix.

With his staring, Sakura got annoyed.

"Hey, freaky white eyes."

Neji eyed her.

"You're inside the Hyuuga household Sakura." He reminded her. "You don't wanna get caught saying that in front of the whole family do you?"

Sakura smiled.

"You're the only one who has white eyes who looks freaky. The others look adorable." She argued.

"Oho. Now you think that my cousins look adorable and I'm freaky?" Neji placed both of his hands on his waist. "You should've married one of my cousins if you think they're so adorable. Why marry a 'freaky' eyed man?"

Sakura grinned.

"Because…" She stood up, went close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's simple Neji."

"…"

"I love guys who have freaky white eyes."

Neji grinned as he heaved her into his arms which made Sakura gasp. They both started to go to their room with Sakura saying something that made Neji laugh. She's the only one who could do that.

Meanwhile, Hinata was giggling from afar.

'_Truly a match made in heaven.'_

------

Sakura woke up slowly as she turned her head and saw her new man of her dreams sleeping soundly beside her. He looked like a baby while sleeping and he looked extremely peaceful. She never thought that she'd be happy again, after that entire Sasuke incident and everything.

Sasuke.

Sakura's eyebrows met as she thought of the Uchiha.

She stood up and went to the window to open the blinds. The sun's rays spilled unto the room as she breathed in a sigh of relief. The sun's warmth was so comforting and she opened the window as she felt the calming breeze.

She didn't want to be called useless inside this house so she went out trying to find something to do. When she went down, she saw some of the female members cooking and the first thing that she noticed is that some of them have white eyes and some have normal eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" One of them greeted as they turned their heads. Sakura felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she greeted each and one of them. They started greeting each other and Sakura felt uncomfortable… she felt like she was out of place.

It was then Neji's mother came to her.

"It's okay to be uncomfortable sweetie. That's what I felt when I first came here." She said in a soft voice. "Is Neji still asleep?"

She nodded.

"Um… if you don't mind Mrs. Hyuuga… I…"

"Sakura-chan, call me Okasan." She said. Sakura nodded.

"Okasan… I would like to help prepare breakfast." She said in a shy voice. Mrs. Hyuuga looked delighted as she clasped her hands together and taught Sakura about what to do. She was pretty busy but that didn't compare to the work in the hospital.

Later…

Neji went down as he put on a white t-shirt and yawned. He looked around for Sakura since she wasn't on the bed when he woke up. The smell of bacon, rice and some other cuisines rippled around his nose and the noise of the women chuckling around the kitchen caught his attention.

He walked down the hallway only to see Hinata carrying a tray of food towards the table. Some of the male members of the family were already sitting on the table.

"Good morning Neji-niisan. If you're looking for Sakura-chan, she's in the kitchen."

Neji nodded as he walked to the kitchen, hearing the women's giggles and teases.

"Stop that Migumi-chan!" Sakura's voice sounded and more teasing was heard. "I'm done with the Uchiha and I'm happy with Neji now."

Neji grinned as he appeared in the kitchen. Silence filled the room.

"Good morning Neji-kun." Sakura greeted and some members nodded. His cousin, Migumi was about a few years older than Sakura and she was still nudging his wife. Sakura gave her a glare which made Migumi chuckle.

"How was the night Neji?" Suzuno teased them as all of them burst into fits of laughter, except Sakura and Neji of course. "Was it a rough night?"

Neji decided to go with the flow.

"Of course not." He said with a grin as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura blushed even harder as Migumi wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and started teasing her again. Migumi, among all of his cousins, was the most hyper and happy-go-lucky one. She was also an alcoholic but she's nothing compared to Tsunade and she's still single because she threatens almost all of the men that are trying to court her.

"Stop that girls! We need to finish this breakfast! They're waiting!" Hinata's grand mother yelled as everyone started bustling again. Sakura was still as red as a tomato and it seems the girls agreed to leave the two alone. Sakura was about to deliver one tray when Neji stopped her.

"You okay?"

She replied it with a nod.

"I'm—fine."

"You don't look okay." Neji said with worry. Sakura only shook her head and gave her husband a big grin.

"I've been teased since I was a little kid. I'm used to them."

And she left. Hinata's grandmother approached Neji as she gave him a pat on the shoulders.

"She's going to be fine." She said and left.

----

When Neji left for work, he felt worried for Sakura. Migumi might not let her get off the hook that easily. She would probably tease her for one whole week.

"Take care Neji-kun!" She said happily as he waved good bye and jumped off.

------

When he reached the Jounin's lounge, everyone looked at him and started bombarding him about the honeymoon night, particularly Kakashi. Naruto looked disgusted at them but he looked like he was still eager to listen.

"Nothing happened." He replied monotonously. "Just a small pillow talk and we doze off."

Everyone stared at him.

"N-NOTHING HAPPENED?" All of them asked at the same time as Neji sweat dropped. "NOTHING?"

"Nothing."

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Damn Neji. You must be gay. It's your honeymoon night and you didn't even touch her!" He said. "What a bummer."

"If I'm gay Naruto, then I wouldn't have had a relationship with her for two years and I would've have had married her." Neji replied hotly. "Nothing happened. It can wait. And I wasn't aware that you were also a pervert."

Naruto looked at him.

"I am NOT a pervert!"

"Then why are you bombarding me with such personal questions? It's not like Kakashi-sensei's soul is in your body." He replied coolly and went to his desk. Naruto was about to open his mouth to argue when Neji raised his hand telling him to shut up.

----

A.N.: Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N.: Woo! I'm starting another story and my mind is overflowing with ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------

A few months later, everything was going well with the newly formed Hyuuga family and Sakura's belly was getting bigger and bigger. Damn, he could still remember the time when they told everyone that she was pregnant. Naruto even fainted.

4 months more and she was good to go.

"Neji?" His wife called out as she slowly entered their bedroom. "Honey, when did you arrive? I haven't seen you enter the house."

Neji stood up and kissed her in the cheek.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but you were talking with mom and it would be rude for me to interrupt." He said in a soft voice as he helped her sit down on the bed. It's strange how a strong woman like her be weakened by a single baby.

"Argh, my legs are swollen." She said, grimacing in pain. "Dammit. Mom never told me that being pregnant was this hard."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it would be worth it." He said, smiling. Sakura just sighed.

"But… it's so heavy."

"You're strong Sakura-chan. You're Tsunade-sama's apprentice. How could you be weakened by a single baby?" He teased. "Besides, it would be over soon. You're going to push it out and I'm going to be a daddy."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Neji leaned towards her as he rested his palms on the bed. His face was a few centimeters away from her face and Sakura didn't even blush.

"I heard that."

"Oh? And why did you act like it was nothing?" She whispered back.

Neji smirked.

"You're so… annoying."

Sakura's eyebrows met. It only reminded her of Sasuke.

"Don't… ever… say that again." She groaned in an annoyed tone. "If you don't want me to get angry."

Neji raised an eyebrow but then, he shook the thought off as he sighed and stood up. He then went to the table and reread the scroll, wondering if he should tell Sakura about it or not.

"Sakura-chan…" he called out, his voice fading.

Sakura hugged a pillow and looked up.

"Yes?"

Neji sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I need to tell you something."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She moved as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You look really serious."

"Um…"

Sakura looked at him.

"What's the matter honey?" She muttered while playing his hair. "God I love your hair. It's so… smooth. And you don't even do special treatments for it."

Neji sighed.

"You've been sighing a lot today Neji-kun. What seems to be the problem? You could tell me." Sakura said in a worried tone. "Come on."

Neji looked at her.

"I'm going to a mission. A long term one."

Sakura sat up.

"What?"

Neji looked down.

"Tsu—Tsunade-sama gave us a mission to Suna." He said in one breath as he looked at his wife who looked really troubled. "It's urgent Sakura and I need to go in two hours."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? What about me? The baby? Are you just going to leave me alone like that?" Sakura asked, holding on to his sleeve.

"Tsunade-sama told us just this afternoon." He replied. "I really need to go Sakura-chan. There's no other ninja that could fulfill it. The team is going to be composed of Naruto, me, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji. I don't know when we are going to return."

Sakura only stared at him with worried eyes.

"I really don't want to go Sakura-chan, but I need to." He said as he stood up.

"No Neji-kun! Could you just… give up one mission…?"

"I would lose my job if I'll do that. It's a Class S mission Sakura and Tsunade-sama won't allow me not to go to the mission."

Sakura didn't say anything as Neji started packing.

2 hours later…

Sakura looked at him as he headed to the door.

"Neji-kun… please… don't go." She pleaded. "I need you. Our baby needs you."

Neji sighed. He really felt frustrated right now.

"Sakura."

"…"

"Look, I may love you but I don't love you that much for me to give up my job on you." He said as Sakura slightly gasped. "I'll see you soon."

And he closed the door. When he took one step, he realized what he just said to her as he reopened the door to apologize but it was too late. He could only see a burst of cherry blossom petals. He didn't know why he said that… maybe he was just too stressed out.

"Damn, I keep sticking my foot on my mouth today…" He cursed as he looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm late! I'm going to apologize to her when I'll come back… Hinata isn't here."

----

Sakura sighed as she sat down. She knows that Neji didn't mean that… and she was too selfish to say those things to him. She tried to understand. Maybe he's just stressed out.

She was currently on Konoha's Park and she was situated on a swing.

"Dammit." She sighed. "Neji could say such harsh things."

----

Months have passed and everything went well for her. She stayed inside the Hyuuga household and the members were taking care of her. She felt like she really went chubby because of her pregnancy and she was eating lots.

"Good night Sakura-chan." Hinata said as Sakura nodded and she entered their room. She looked at the empty space and felt that the warmth that was once infiltrating the room had now disappeared. She missed Neji.

She went to the balcony and opened the double sliding doors.

"Come back soon Neji-kun."

-----

Neji sneezed as the other four looked at him. They were currently in a pub discussing their mission. They were almost done and were already itching to come home.

"Hey Neji, Sakura-chan must be thinking about you." Naruto grinned. "I wonder if she's okay."

"She's in the hands of the whole Hyuuga family Naruto." Shikamaru interrupted. "Of course she'll be okay."

"When we left, she was about… what? 5 months pregnant and 4 months have already passed. She should be pushing the baby now." Kiba said, shaking his drink. "It's a shame why Tsunade-sama forced Neji into this."

"Neji's Byakugan is handy in this mission." Shikamaru looked at him. "I know that she didn't like to bring Neji into this mission but it's really important."

"Then why not hire one of his cousins instead? It's not like he's the only one with the Byakugan." Naruto argued.

"Neji's the most reliable one. He's the strongest offspring in his generation." Chouji said while munching down some mashed potatoes. "There's a huge possibility that this important mission would be a success if Neji would be with us."

"Tsunade-sama would make weird decisions but they always work." Shikamaru added as the four nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that her delivery would be fine." Neji sighed as he gulped down a drink. When he stared at the translucent yellowish drink, he remembered the time when he was drinking on Naruto's party, not caring anything. "And we should hurry up. I want this mission to end."

'_I could still remember every second of it.'_

He was really itching to go home and to apologize to her. How me missed Sakura's voice, her giggles, her laughs and her face. It's a shame why he couldn't be there when she's in one of her most difficult times… but he's really trying to understand Tsunade's decision.

-----

Sakura is currently on her former house, trying to find things that she had left. She remembered some important moments in that certain house and felt like she wanted to come back here. This is where it all started.

She sighed.

She continued on rummaging until she heard a loud explosion which made the ground shake a little. She turned her head and went towards the window only to see a large snake with three heads.

"Those snakes… look familiar."

She gasped.

"OROCHIMARU!"

When she thought of Orochimaru, Sasuke's image popped into her mind. They were under attack!

"Oh my God! I need to get outta here!" She said as she looked around. She could not run since she was pregnant and she looked at the three headed snake. If Naruto was only here, Gamabunta would have been summoned.

"Katsuyu!" Sakura said, snapping her fingers.

'_But you will still be forced to fight.'_

'_**ARGH! Such a wrong timing for a war!'**_

She could already hear metals clashing, war cries and more explosions. She struggled to go down the stairs while panting as she headed to the door with a kunai in hand and with one hand on her stomach. When she opened the door, she saw Kakashi.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi didn't say anything but he immediately heaved Sakura into his arms (bridal style) and she was forced to cling on his neck to avoid falling off. He looked dead serious as he looked around and formed some hand seals.

"I can't afford to jump so we just have to teleport. Hang on."

----

POOF!

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that they have just arrived in the Hokage Tower.

"Sakura-hime!" Five ANBU members immediately ran to them. "We've been waiting for you."

Sakura gave Kakashi a questioning glare before he gently put her down.

"They're the ANBU members tasked by Tsunade-sama… to take care of you." Kakashi explained, nodding at the ANBU members.

Sakura's eyebrows met.

"Why? I don't need protection."

"You're pregnant Sakura and maybe Sa—"he shut his mouth before he could even say his name. "Orochimaru would come after you. You're her apprentice after all and he could use you against Tsunade-sama."

Sakura stared at him.

"Sensei, is Sasuke here?" She asked with a bit of anger and a bit of enthusiasm. "Is he here?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Promise me not to do anything stupid Sakura. I need to go. Ja!" He waved goodbye and disappeared through a puff of smoke. Sakura felt like her heart was going to explode. Neji and Naruto aren't here, and Sasuke's attacking them!

"Sakura-hime, you'll be safe inside the safety vault together with the citizens…" One ANBU stated but Sakura only gave him an absent minded nod. "Sakura-hime…"

She decided to see it for herself as she went inside the Hokage's office and looked out of the window.

"Sakura-hime! It would be dangerous for you to do that! They could see you!" Another member bellowed and Sakura ignored him. She strained her eyes and she could clearly see Manda and Katsuyu from afar, fighting each other.

"Where is Shizune?" She asked.

"She's fighting alongside Tsunade-sama, Sakura-hime." The leader replied. "Sakura-hime, please keep away from the window…"

She could clearly see Konoha losing. The three headed snakes were creating a lot of damage already and more ninjas would die if this would keep on.

"Are the citizens on the safety vault?" She asked, looking at them. They nodded. Sakura cupped her chin and fell deep in thought. She has to do something… Tsunade's currently busy and she needs to do something to help.

"Send some reinforcements from Suna. Send a message to the Kazekage." She ordered them. "Also, the ANBU team that is now currently in Suna. Nara's team. Go."

"Hai!" Two of them left.

"I need to go to the hospital." She spoke.

"Tsunade-sama won't let you do that Sakura-hime." The leader stated. "She said that you should be kept inside the safety vault and that's it."

Sakura's eyebrows met in frustration.

"I don't wanna sit there and do nothing. My old teammate is out there, attacking Konoha and there are patients waiting. I'm the only one who could do the major operations." She explained, her voice clearly frustrated. "I don't care what Tsunade-sama ordered. I'm going to the hospital."

POOF!

"SAKURA-HIME!"

-----

Sakura appeared in the hospital and saw patients flooding the area.

"Sakura-hime!" The nurses chorused as Sakura rolled up her sleeves.

"Sakura-hime! You shouldn't be here!" One nurse said as Sakura ignored her and started healing one patient. It felt nice that she was able to heal again after several months of resting.

POOF!

"Sakura-hime!" The ANBU guards called out and saw Sakura healing one critically injured ninja. After one minute, the ninja's wounds were gone as she transferred to another patient. The nurses gave the ANBU guards some worried glances.

"Sakura-hime! Please! Stop!"

"SILENCE! LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!" She yelled at them as she turned to the nurses. "What are you looking at? Get to work! NOW!"

The bustling resumed as Sakura continued to heal the patients. She made the children, the women and the elders as the first priority and she still felt troubled judging from the fact that Sasuke is now back in town.

And he's still evil.

"Damn."

------

Neji and the others were now on Gaara's office discussing some important matters before they'll head home. Naruto was bored as hell and he was like a yawning machine while Chouji kept on munching chips. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were the ones who were talking to Gaara.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

A panting guard came in as he bowed.

"State your reason." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Kazekage-sama, Sakura-hime, Godaime's apprentice just delivered an urgent message."

Neji and Naruto looked at each other.

"What is it?"

"She's asking for help and reinforcements to be sent to Konoha right this very moment." The guard replied. "It's really urgent."

"What happened?" Neji was the one who asked. Why didn't Tsunade send the message instead? Sakura should not be inside the Hokage Tower right now. She's under her forced resignation!

"Konoha's currently under attack."

The guy's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Kankuro shifted from his position and Temari appeared from behind the guard with a serious expression plastered on her face. Kankuro smirked. He's going to another… bloody fight.

"Who's the infiltrator?" Gaara asked calmly while standing up.

"Sound."

---

Sakura went out to have a small break since she was still trying to recover her chakra but she had to stay inside the hospital to avoid being killed. She stared outside the door while watching helplessly. She's really itching to fight. If only she wasn't pregnant.

"Dammit." She muttered under her breath. "Sasuke's out there and I'm here, stuck in this hospital."

She gasped when she saw one of the three-headed snakes heading right towards the hospital.

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! WE'RE GOING TO BE ATTACKED!"

Everyone panicked as the nurses and some healthy ninjas helped the evacuation while some of the ninjas went in front of the hospital to protect it.

"Sakura-hime! We should get out of here!" One ANBU said. "We should evacuate with them!"

"No." Sakura said.

"Sakura-hime!"

Sakura nipped her thumb and formed some hand seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" She yelled as a large puff of smoke emitted from the ground.

When the smoke cleared, they saw one large slug and it was as of the same size and height as Katsuyu. The ninjas gasped as the slug looked at the one who summoned her.

"Sakura-sama."

"Katsuya, your sister is with Tsunade-sama, please help us." Sakura stated. "You see, I'm not in the condition to fight right now and I have minimal amount of chakra left."

Meanwhile… at Tsunade…

"Katsuya!" Katsuyu's gentle voice sounded as Tsunade and Orochimaru jumped away from each other and turned their heads, only to see another similar slug in front of Orochimaru's three headed snakes. Tsunade gasped.

"Sakura!" She gasped, making Orochimaru smirk.

"Your apprentice seems powerful. I was right." He said, smirking.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and looked down only to see Kabuto and Shizune fight. Shizune noticed the other slug as well.

"I thought I told them not to let her fight!" She mumbled, but it was loud enough for Orochimaru to hear it.

"Oh? Why though?" he hissed playfully. "You're afraid that your precious student will die? Maybe Sasuke's taking care of her right now."

"Dammit."

-----

"Genji." Sakura called upon the group member.

"Hai!"

"Katsuyu, Genji would be your temporary master. I'll be back." She said softly as Genji jumped and went on the top of Katsuya's head. Sakura gave them one last glance before leaving with her ANBU guards. Sakura was worried as hell but she made sure that everyone was evacuated properly. Especially the ones who were critically injured.

POOF!

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped and noticed the blood stains on Kakashi's suit. "Sensei, are you okay?"

She saw a large gash on his right arm as she healed it without hesitation. Kakashi felt his body energy regenerating as he breathed a sigh of relief. But he wasn't there just for Sakura to heal his wounds; he was there for another reason.

"Thank you Sakura." He said but Sakura instantly felt dizzy as she almost collapsed.

"Sakura!" He caught her just in time. Sakura weakly opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi with a pale face. Kakashi knew that she didn't feel well.

"I'm sorry sensei." Sakura smiled. "But I couldn't help myself. I have overworked again."

Kakashi looked at the ANBU team.

"Let's go."

He carried Sakura bridal style as they ran off.

"Sensei…" Sakura's gentle voice sounded as he looked at her. "Have you seen… Sasuke?"

Kakashi scowled.

"No."

When they landed on a clearing, Kakashi and the other members looked around and was about to jump up when he felt a strong chakra somewhere nearby. He lifted his forehead protector but then he heard some screams from behind him as he immediately jumped away.

His eyes widened when he saw the last man standing drop to the ground.

The guards were dead.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and when she saw her dead guards, she gasped in horror and clung to Kakashi's jacket. Kakashi looked around, trying to find the culprit while holding Sakura protectively in his arms. The Hyuuga family, the Hokage, the future 'Hokage', and the genius Hyuuga offspring would kill him if he would let anything happen to Sakura and her baby.

"Kakashi. It's good to see you again." A low, manly voice said out loud as he jumped down.

Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke."

----

A.N.: Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A.N.: I just came home from an overnight retreat and I'm suffering from over fatigue but it doesn't stop me from writing for you guys:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------

"Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes couldn't get wider as she felt Kakashi tighten his hold on her. Sasuke's outfit was still the same (see his outfit after the 2.5 year jump) but his face and body looked even more mature and his hair was now slightly longer than before. Other than that, he still holds a pair of cold onyx eyes and a pale skin that could rival with his master.

Sakura stopped examining him while trying to tell herself that Sasuke was actually in front of them. How they tried hard to find him since he and Orochimaru's minions always move from place to place, but now, he's here, in front of them.

But he's still evil.

Kakashi placed Sakura down.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took one step backward in shock.

"Sa—Sakura…"

He was sure he wasn't imagining things.

Sakura has a bulging belly!

"Shocked Sasuke?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Sasuke was enraged to see this and felt all of his plans being flushed down the toilet. Because of his anger, his Sharingan was unintentionally activated and Kakashi could clearly see that he has already three tomoes.

'_He's almost in the complete level of his mastery! All he needs is to kill either Naruto or Sakura and he would gain the Mangekyou Sharingan!'_

"Sakura, please stay close behind me." Kakashi said gently but Sakura didn't say anything. She was staring at Sasuke with a face that he couldn't interpret himself. "Sakura?"

Sakura still didn't say anything.

Sasuke speculated that Kakashi was the father since he was the one carrying her earlier but he couldn't afford on jumping into conclusions. He needs to make sure first.

He pulled out his katana while asking about the father.

Kakashi was about to say something when Sakura spoke first.

"You never cared about me in the beginning so why start now?" She spat coldly. Kakashi was surprised about Sakura's actions but he couldn't blame her though. Her anger to the Uchiha is almost equal to the love she felt for the young man.

Sasuke smirked.

"You've changed Sakura." He said. "I am surprised to see you talking back to me like that."

"Yes Sasuke. And all of it is because of you." Sakura said hotly. "Do you expect me to be your fan girl forever?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as Kakashi blocked Sakura from his view.

He smirked again.

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway." He started to come closer so Kakashi gripped his kunai tighter.

"You won't get Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi warned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Kakashi, I always get what I want and nothing's going to stop me." Sasuke replied coldly. "Not even you."

"Sasuke, if you'll lay a finger on Sakura, I will not hold back on killing you even though you're my student. I'm being serious here." He said. Sasuke laughed out loud.

"I was never your student Kakashi."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. Sasuke smirked as the first stage of his cursed seal started to scatter all over his body like a wild fire. Sakura gasped.

"The—The seal!"

"Hand over Sakura, Kakashi." Sasuke said in a cool and collected tone as his hand produced a small fire ball. "And I'll make sure that you'll live."

"Sensei! What the hell is he talking about!" Sakura bellowed, confused as ever. "Hand me over? What is this rubbish?"

"Listen, Sakura, just stay beside me and don't leave okay?" Kakashi said in a serious tone. "I'll explain later."

"Listen here sensei! I want answers NOW!" She stomped her foot and make a deep mark. "I want to know what the hell is going on! What do you mean by all of this!"

Kakashi sighed. High tempered as ever.

But when he was about to answer to her ramping, about two other strong looking ninjas appeared wearing almost the same clothing as Sasuke's.

"Is that the girl Sasuke-sama?" One of them hissed.

"Yes. Take care of the Jounin. I'll take care of the girl." Sasuke ordered as his cursed seal engulfed body burst in a mount of dangerous chakra. The other two seem to be twins. Both had raven hair, dull brown eyes and a pale complexion similar to Orochimaru's. Kakashi presumed that these guys are resurrected.

"They're… dead." He heard Sakura whisper. So, she could tell. "Well, except Sasuke."

"But they're dangerous." Kakashi added. "Stay behind me Sakura okay?"

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Go." Sasuke ordered as the two sped off towards Kakashi's direction. Kakashi made another special shadow clone to help him in his battle while he tried to keep close to Sakura. It somehow annoyed Sakura because the twins were just attacking Kakashi, but she felt relieved at the same time.

She turned to look at Sasuke and noticed that he was forming a series of hand seals.

She gasped.

"Multi-flower fire technique (?)!" He blew about six enormous fire balls heading RIGHT towards Sakura. Sakura gasped again as she dodged the fire balls and fell unto the ground with a loud thud. She winced at the pain coming from her stomach.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he formed another shadow clone to fight for her. "Sakura! You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

'_That's it Sakura… dodge every one of my attacks.'_

"It doesn't matter to me if she's married or pregnant Kakashi. Like I said earlier, I will get what I want." Sasuke started to approach Sakura with confidence. "So I suggest for you not to waste your energy and just give her up."

"And you can't keep on making clones Kakashi." Another Sasuke came out from the shadows. Definitely a clone. "You'll just waste your chakra. You're not like Naruto you know."

One Kakashi clone was thrown to one large tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See?"

Sakura was still sitting on the ground with a shocked and a confused expression on her face. She saw the real Sasuke stare at her. What was wrong with this guy?

"UCHIHA! ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL MY BABY?" She bellowed all of a sudden. Sasuke's eyebrows raised at the sudden outburst but he smirked afterwards.

"Something like that." He replied. "Your baby. Not you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're threatening my family Uchiha?" A low, growling voice sounded as they all felt three additional chakras. One is calm and the other two was bursting with power.

Kakashi smiled.

'_Finally…'_

The sound twins jumped back.

"You're threatening MY baby and you're trying to take MY wife." Somebody stepped beside Sakura as Sakura looked up.

It was Neji.

"NO ONE DOES THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" With his statement, his Byakugan was activated.

"Teme, how dare you attack Sakura-chan!" Naruto was covered in reddish orange opaque chakra with eyes filled with determination. He was clearly furious and his body was bursting with the demon's chakra. "You should know your place teme."

"I didn't know you have the nerve to show us your ugly face Uchiha." Gaara stepped out with his arms crossed. "Your sight sickens me."

Kakashi jumped back and panted.

"You're late." Kakashi said. But the other three didn't have time to joke around.

"What did you just say Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with a confused face.

Neji held Sakura's hand, helped her up and hugged her. Sasuke's eyes couldn't get even wider as he watched the two… it seems impossible…

'_Sakura with HYUUGA NEJI!'_

"You okay?" Neji whispered. Sakura nodded as Neji let go of her and made her hide behind his back. They could see Sasuke's extremely shocked face.

But the sight of them angered him even more.

"Why teme? You have a problem with that?" Naruto asked with a smug smile. "They're happy with each other teme. Now, we'll settle our differences. Let me take care of the bastard and don't interrupt."

Neji was about to say something when Naruto cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'll make him pay for what he did earlier." Naruto said with fury. "We're both mad of what happened. And this is also a matter of two rivals. We're going to settle everything here teme."

BOOM!

A boom erupted from the forest and they all knew it came from Tsunade and Orochimaru's fight.

"Take care of the twins." Naruto ordered as the other two (Gaara and Kakashi) nodded. Neji turned to look at Sakura as she looked at his Byakugan activated eyes.

"You came." She said in a low voice. Neji only gave her a small smile.

Neji gasped as he grabbed Sakura and jumped away. A Sasuke clone was right behind them!

"You're fast Hyuuga." Neji could tell that this wasn't a clone… it was the real Sasuke! He looked at Naruto's fight and realized it was just a clone.

"NARUTO! THAT'S JUST A CLONE!" Neji yelled.

"WHAT!" Naruto stopped and was punched by the clone. Neji realized later on that it was a specialized clone… not an ordinary shadow clone. A clone that could rival to the strength of its owner. It's showing the ¾ part of Sasuke's powers.

Sasuke looked at the necklace Sakura was wearing and could clearly see the Hyuuga emblem in it. His eyebrows met.

"So it is Neji." He growled as he looked at her husband. "And that's your baby Hyuuga?"

"That's right." Neji said proudly with a triumphant smile on his face but he wasn't letting his guard down. Sasuke smirked.

"She should be with me Neji. Not with you." He stated.

"Oh? What bold words you have there Uchiha." Neji spat coldly. "Just be careful. If it wasn't for me, Sakura would've still be broken by now."

He looked at Sakura who was looking back at him.

"You left her hanging in the air and you come back asking her to be your wife?" He added. "You're really pathetic aren't you?"

"Be careful with your words Hyuuga or it'll be your last." Sasuke warned. Neji only smirked and raised an eyebrow at his warning while Sakura's eyebrows met.

"SHE'S MINE!" Sasuke yelled and started to attack Neji who dodged his kunai easily but he got hit in the stomach. However, Neji was able to maintain his balance, pulled out a kunai and got into a kunai lock with the Uchiha.

Byakugan met Sharingan.

"Let's see whose blood line is stronger. The winner gets Sakura." Sasuke hissed maniacally as Neji's eyebrows met and gathered chakra in his free hand and was about to hit one point but he missed Sasuke's chest by an inch.

"Oops. Better watch." Sasuke said with a smug smile. "Do you think I'll be defeated by your techniques Hyuuga?"

"Don't be too cocky Uchiha. Why would Sakura marry me if I wasn't strong enough to be with her?" Neji spat back. "You'll just regret saying that."

"Yeah, you're right. That's why Sakura should be with me instead." Sasuke jumped away. "She should be with me in the first place Neji. When we were still young, she was destined to be with me. You're just a puny third party."

"Third party huh? I was like that at first but we switched places Uchiha." Neji was angry. "She's legally mine and she's now a part of the Hyuuga clan. You can't change that."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Neji's hands were flowing with chakra. "You left her broken hearted and yet you have the audacity to say those things? That you were destined to be with her from the start? Give me a break."

Sasuke started to attack him again. Neji hit one of his points on his left arm but Sasuke was able to kick him in the shin and he was flown on a tree.

"NEJI!" Sakura gasped.

Neji sat up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. Naruto was still busy with the Sasuke clone and he was the one who was dealing with the real Uchiha instead.

"See? Now you see that you are inferior to me Hyuuga." The Uchiha replied. "Admit it."

Neji gritted his teeth.

"Sakura, keep away." He said when Sakura was about to walk towards him. "It's just between me and the bastard."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Deep inside, her heart was yearning for the Uchiha but she loved Neji. She was confused of who she loved more. But she knew one thing; she should be with Neji and not with the evil Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes shifted towards her.

"Am I right Sakura?"

Sakura wasn't able to say anything. Her one hand was holding the Hyuuga necklace tightly while the other was covering her first hand. What was she supposed to say?

"What happened Sakura? Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke started to walk towards her as Neji zoomed and went in front to protect his wife.

"This is just between you and me Uchiha. Keep Sakura away from it." He growled.

Sasuke jumped away. He was losing his patience. He's wasting time with the Hyuuga and he needs to take Sakura immediately before Orochimaru would declare an order again. He decided to play serious this time.

"You asked for it Hyuuga." His chakra doubled. "But don't crawl unto my knees and beg."

Neji went into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry Uchiha." He smirked. "Because you'll be the one who'll be doing that."

And they started to go on a serious fight. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Hyuuga Neji… and Uchiha Sasuke are fighting each other… for her? When she was twelve, she would see this as an impossible thing but she's on the grounds, watching the fight that she once thought was impossible.

"Neji-kun…" She whispered. "Sa—Sasuke-kun…"

It felt good saying Sasuke's name with the suffix… after all these years.

But she couldn't afford getting these two hurt just because of her. She couldn't stand thinking that one of them could die because of her. And she knew that Neji had no match for Sasuke with that curse of his on. Neji was hit two times in the stomach and in the head as he flew to an opposite tree.

"Neji!"

Neji raised his hand to stop her.

"I told you! Stay away!" He barked and struggled to stand up. "I can deal him on my own and I can take care of myself."

"Oho. Really now Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked and started to form some hand seals. "FIRE DRAGON!"

Neji jumped away just in time before Sasuke's enormous fire dragon hit the tree and burned it into ashes in seconds. Neji slightly gasped at its size and looked at Sakura who was staring back at him. Neji gritted his teeth.

'_I know I can't win from him! We need to get away!'_

He heard a small squeak as he saw a Sasuke clone grabbing Sakura.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's eyebrows met.

"You're mine." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura activated her Kimetori, Sasuke gasped, she grabbed Sasuke's hand, made him turn around and hit him on the back. Sakura landed on the ground and winced again as Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a clone.

"A new technique I presume?" Sasuke pulled out his katana.

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke's serious.

'_He's really going to kill Neji!'_

-------

A.N.: I'm sorry if it took so long, I had one of that writer's block or something like that. And I don't know how to make things go… I dunno. Maybe I'm just really tired but I hope you'll keep on reading. :) Also, please read my oneshot, Dance with my Father and please leave some reviews! And my other story too. I would greatly appreciate it.

E.I.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N.: Sorry if it took so long to update guys because I got hooked on a game… So my deepest apologies to all the readers and reviewers…

---

_Sakura's eyebrows met_

"_**You're mine." Sasuke hissed.**_

_**Sakura activated her Kimetori, Sasuke gasped, she grabbed Sasuke's hand, made him turn around and hit him on the back. Sakura landed on the ground and winced again as Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a clone.**_

"_**A new technique I presume?" Sasuke pulled out his katana.**_

_**Sakura gasped.**_

_**Sasuke's serious.**_

'_**He's really going to kill Neji!'**_

'_Think Sakura! THIIINNNKKKK!!!!!' _Her inner voice was ranting non-stop while her other part was trying to formulate a plan. With her hands clasped together in desperation, she watched in horror the scene unfolding before her. Every step that Sasuke makes seem to make her heart go faster and faster.

"Neji-kun…" She whispered helplessly as Neji struggled to stand up. He was already growing weak and even if he were in normal condition, he wouldn't stand against the Uchiha. Only Naruto can defeat him. But the Kyuubi boy is busy fighting a clone a few kilometers away.

'_**COME ON! THINK OF SOMETHING!'**_

'_I AM I AM SO SHUT UP WILL YOU!'_

Much to her surprise, Neji gave her a knowing glance and slightly smiled at her before turning to face Sasuke. Sakura was confused… her hands were growing sweaty and sweat was slowly trickling down from her face, her lips pale and her eyes wide.

Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, don't worry. I will make it as quick as possible so if you don't want to see this, you can always close your eyes." He said in a low tone as he traveled his chidori on his kusanagi sword. Sakura gasped seeing the magnitude of what he's going to do.

"SASUKE-KUN! STOP!" She yelled helplessly while tears formed in her eyes. There she was again, helpless, vulnerable and weak.

Like what she was when she was young.

And she hated it.

Sasuke looked at her. He stared at her for a few minutes before letting out a small sigh.

"Okay, let's make it this way." He relaxed his hand. "I'm not going to kill Neji but you're going to come with me. Either that or I will kill him and take you forcefully. Your choice."

Now what?

What is she supposed to say?

Neji looked at her in an explainable way and Sakura was staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. It's like she's choosing between Sasuke and him. If she chooses to go with Sasuke, there is a possibility she won't be able to see Neji again and if goes with Neji, Sasuke would kill him.

"Uh—" Was all she could say.

"Well?"

At that time, all they could hear was the war cries, explosions and clashing of metals as the three shared in silence.

"Hurry up Sakura." Sasuke was getting impatient. He had to know the answer before Orochimaru could send the retreat signal which would likely to happen in a matter of minutes. All Sakura did was stare at him, trying to think of an answer.

A few seconds later…

"No." Neji sounded making both of their attention turn to Neji. "Sakura, no."

"It's her decision Hyuuga. So shut up." Sasuke spat at him. "Besides Sakura, you wanted to be with me from the start right?"

"You're the one who needs to shut up Uchiha. She's with me, can't you just accept that?" Neji spat back. Now the two were fighting verbally. Great. Really Great.

Sakura rubbed her temples as the two continued to fight.

'_Wow. Just what I need. A verbal fight. Really.'_

The verbal fight seemed to anger the two more, just as what she had expected as Sasuke reactivated his Kusanagi with his chidori in it. Neji collected his chakra in his palms and went into a fighting stance. Sakura sighed.

'_Naruto.. Kakashi-sensei… anyone!'_

"You know what? Forget it, I'm going to take Sakura whether she likes it or not." He spat angrily and charged at Neji. "DIE!"

"NOOO!!!!" Sakura screamed.

And within a second, everything seems to go into slow motion. Sasuke raised his hand and slashed Neji… after that; dust filled the area as Sakura placed her hands on her mouth and gasped in utter horror. Has she lost Neji?

Did she lose him because she was too weak to fight?

At that moment, Sakura wanted to kill herself. She hated herself so much that she felt like dying. She lost Neji… and she felt weak and extremely wounded just by imagining his torn body, dead, cold…

And at that moment…

She realized…

Her love for the young man grew and overwhelmed her.

She loves Neji. Very… very much.

Her love for him was more than of what she felt years ago for the Uchiha. Her heart ached as she continued on watching. She didn't want to be with Sasuke… she wants to be with Neji. At first she thought it was impossible of her loving the Hyuuga more than Sasuke but…

But…

"NNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in desperation. It took forever before the dust cleared… it seemed that her heart stopped beating, her breath was on her throat. And then without hesitation, she tried to run to him ignoring the dust.

"NEJI!" She screamed again while looking around trying to find any sign from the Hyuuga.

But then…

She saw something.

It was a bluish light and it was blowing away the dust. She could see Sasuke's chidori fighting it and when the dust cleared…

Her eyes widened.

"NARUTO!" She gasped. Naruto's rasengan had stopped Sasuke's sword just a few inches away from the Hyuuga. Neji was on the ground, staring with disbelief while Sakura was a few meters away, shocked… and relieved.

"NEJI! GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto was wounded but he was still using the demon fox's chakra. His eyes were red, his whiskers darkened and his fangs grew. "GET OUT AND TAKE SAKURA WITH YOU!"

"Naruto…" Neji whispered… as he looked at Sakura who was practically shaking. She has gone through enough. She's in danger of miscarrying the baby due to all this havoc. "Thank you." He whispered before shoving Sakura into his arms and jumped off.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled and was extremely furious.

"DAMN YOU TOO!" Naruto yelled back and fought his chidori. "DO YOU THINK YOUR CLONE CAN KILL ME! YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME UCHIHA!"

The impact of the rasengan and chidori hitting at each other seemed to blow the surrounding trees away. Both were too strong and none of them looked like giving up. Sasuke was extremely furious and Naruto was on the same level.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ON ATTACKING AT NEJI AND SAKURA!" Naruto yelled back as his rasengan won and Sasuke got blown away to the nearest tree. "YOU'RE NO MORE THAN A COWARD!"

----

"Neji-kun…" Sakura couldn't believe that Neji was still alive. Earlier, she felt like she lost him forever. She never felt happier in her entire life! "Neji-kun… thank goodness." She cried in happiness as she clung to his shirt.

"It's okay Sakura." His soothing voice made her even happier. "I'm alive. Thanks to Naruto. I thought I was already going to die back there."

"I thought I lost you…" She mumbled and clung harder. Neji smirked and wanted to comfort his wife even further but he couldn't since he's on a look out for any attacking nins. Which could be fatal.

"Sakura, please relax." He said in his soothing voice while looking around. When he saw the Hyuuga household, his heart was pounding. He has to take Sakura in a safe place since she and his baby is both in danger. He cannot afford to lose one of them… or worse… both.

'_Come on!!! Neji! Hurry up!' _Neji thought as he gave out his last chakra unto his legs and sped off into the household. Sakura hold on tight unto his robes and closed her eyes, hoping and praying that no one would attack them.

However…

When Neji jumped down a tree, he suddenly came to a halt, panting while his eyes were looking around. Sakura cracked an eye opened and felt a foreboding menace around them.

"Neji-kun…" She whispered.

"Sshhh…" He said and continued scanning. Sakura got nervous as she felt her baby kick in again. She gave out a small yelp.

There was a tense aura in the atmosphere and both of them didn't like it one single bit. Neji was about to take one step further when a needle appeared a few centimeters before his right foot.

"Hand over the girl." A booming low voice sounded as Neji's eyebrows met. A fight isn't what he needed right now. He was tired, and his chakra is running low. And he can't fight well with Sakura with him.

"Tch." Neji smirked. "As if I'm really gonna do that."

In a matter of minute, the person appeared, wearing a Jounin's suit with a sound forehead protector on him. But Neji doubted that he didn't have any comrades around. He could feel their presence.

Ten ninjas.

Only Ten.

But they're strong.

'_Dammit! WHY WOULDN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE!' _Sakura thought and at the same time, she was worried. Because, she knew, even if Neji didn't want to, she would be forced to fight in her condition. By the time the leader came down, ten other jounins wearing the same suit as him appeared.

"Shit." She heard Neji mumble. Sakura's eyes widened at their number. They would just be a piece of cake for Neji, if his chakra weren't on low and his body wasn't bruised and wounded. He was already tired. She could tell.

"Hand over the girl and nobody gets hurt." The leader repeated and pulled out a kunai. "We don't want any trouble do we?"

Neji placed Sakura down and made her hide behind his back.

"Are you sure that's the girl?" One of them asked. The leader looked at him.

"I'm not dumb. Sasuke-sama said she was pink haired. She's the only pink haired girl in Konoha." The leader spat at him. "And besides, Sasuke-sama said she's possibly with a Hyuuga member with long hair and about the same age as hers."

"Well, let's get her!" Another of their comrades said and pulled out a sword. "I wonder how it feels like killing a Hyuuga." And licked his sword.

Disgusting. As Sakura would say.

Neji pulled out a kunai and gritted his teeth. What now? He could see the Hyuuga household's gate a few meters away from them. A few runs and he could take Sakura to safety.

But with all these nins?

"Neji." A low voice sounded as they whipped their heads and saw Hiashi standing behind them, with ten other Hyuuga clan members and ten ANBU members. Twenty all in all, and with Hiashi. Twenty one.

Neji smirked. It seems Kami-sama heard his prayers.

Sakura sighed in relief as she looked at the sound nins and found out that they were… rather nervous looking. They were clearly outnumbered. And… to think that they were ANBU and Hyuuga clan members.

"Tch. We won't back out." The leader said cockily. "Just because you're Hyuuga members and ANBU people."

Hiashi made some hand gestures to the people behind him as two ANBU members and two Hyuuga members jumped up and landed behind Neji and Sakura.

"Neji, bring Sakura-san to safety." Hiashi nodded at him. "The Godaime wants her safe. And we want to make sure she's safe as well."

Neji smiled.

"Thank you uncle." As he heaved Sakura unto his arms again and prepared to run. The two ANBU members held out their katanas and in a second, Neji zoomed towards the house and the ANBU members were fighting the people following them. Neji's cousins were making sure no other nins were following them as they entered the gates and into the house. He could already heard some war cries from the spot they were in earlier.

"Neji-san! Hurry!" One of them said as Neji headed to his and Sakura's room. He opened the closet and his cousins grabbed the shoe boxes that lay on the bottom and threw them away. Sakura was confused until his cousins made some hand seals. The bottom of the closet changed and what she saw was a staircase going down.

"Neji-kun… what…?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Neji said as they went down. His other cousin, who was behind him, made the hand seals again and the square space disappeared. Everything fell unto darkness and all Sakura could see was three pairs of white eyes. They continued on going downwards.

"Are they inside?" Neji sounded.

"Hai." One of them responded. "Migumi-san is dead worried and your mom as well. The young ones are under their care at the moment."

"Migumi didn't fight?" Neji's voice echoed as they continued going down.

"Hai. By the way Neji-san, why are they after Sakura-san?" One of them asked. Sakura's eyebrows met. Sure, seeing Sasuke was awesome… and good but… seeing him because he wants her to be his baby machine ISN'T AWESOME.

When Neji was about to reply, Sakura saw a wall. A brick wall.

"A dead end?" Sakura asked. "Where are we going anyway?"

"No, it's not Sakura-san." One of his cousins smiled and made hand seals.

It was a genjutsu.

After that, the wall disappeared and two brass doors were seen. Neji's cousin pushed the doors for him and Sakura's eyes pained at the sudden flood of light.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice echoed and Sakura thought it was familiar. When she opened her eyes, she saw Migumi's face.

"Ah! Migumi-chan!" Sakura gasped. Neji smiled as he put down Sakura and hugged his mother. Sakura studied the area. The walls were white, has a big round table with about ten chairs, has a living room set, a closet… more like an elegant room.

"Oh Neji… I was so worried about you and Sakura-chan. I am glad to see both of you are okay." Neji's mother said as she waited for Migumi to stop hugging Sakura before taking her turn. Sakura sighed in relief when she felt the motherly aura that she missed for several years.

"I'm okay okasan." Sakura said as Neji smiled. Finally, Sakura's safe. Neji continued to watch them until he felt a tug on the right side of his pants. When he looked down, he saw his small cousin, bout 5 or so, wearing the Hyuuga robes and staring at him with his gentle white eyes.

"Neji-san…" His cute voice said. "Did you fight?"

Sakura looked at him. Neji heaved his cousin and smirked.

"Of course I did. You can see what my state is right now." He replied. The boy had a seal. Which means he's from the branch house. And he had medium long hair.

There are about four children right now. All with white eyes. Three boys, two of them have seals and one female, she has a seal as well.

"Neji-san! Who did you fight!!!!?" They were enthusiastic as ever. Neji chuckled as he placed the boy down and patted his head.

"I'm sorry Ranmaru, you guys, I need to help someone out there right now." Neji said before standing up. Neji's mother grew worried and his cousins (let's name them Enjouji and Shigure) looked at each other. Migumi gasped.

"WHAT! You're going out there AGAIN?!" She yelled. "But you're not in the condition Neji!"

Neji sighed.

"I know. But I need to help him. He saved my life and maybe he's in danger right now." Neji said while heading to the door. "But I'll be back, promise."

Sakura gasped.

"Neji…"

Neji looked at her and smiled.

"Sakura, I'll be back. I'll promise you that."

Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.

"No… it's not that…" She yelped.

Neji's eyebrows met.

"Sakura-san?" Shigure asked.

Sakura looked at him.

"My… My water just broke."

------

A loud horn was heard throughout Konoha.

"Shit." Was all the Uchiha could say as he was hit by a strong attack from his opponent. Therefore, making him fly towards a nearby tree but he did a back flip instead. Because he was weak, he fell to one knee.

His opponent was covered in opaque reddish chakra and his cursed seal was on second stage already. It was a long and exhausting fight… rather, it was an unexpected fight. He expected for him to be with Sakura already but it seems he came in late.

"You bastard. We'll finish this sometime soon." And without another word, he made hand seals and disappeared. Naruto was enraged for him to escape like that, and thought of him as a big coward for running off.

"TEEEEMMMEEE!!!!" He yelled, almost like a fox roar. It seems it was the retreat signal, since he could see the sound nins retreating and heading to the gates. He feels partly relieved for that retreat signal, because he was exhausted.

When he felt that he was safe, the Kyuubi chakra receded and he stumbled to the ground. His body was worn off and kinda stiff. And felt that if he moved a little bit more, he would have muscle cramps. A thing which he hated the most.

He panted while staring at the place where his best friend was thrown to and sat on the ground for a while. After a few minutes, everything was quiet and the stench of blood ringed everywhere.

"Damn." He muttered before closing his eyes.

However, he felt a presence coming near him… or rather running towards him. He used his last energy to reach unto his pocket and pull out a kunai. Hoping and praying that it wasn't an enemy.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" The voice were soothing… and he felt relieved. He opened his eyes and saw his love, Hinata looking down at him worriedly. Hinata helped him sit up. She was battered herself, but her condition was better than Naruto.

"Hi—Hinata-chan… are you okay?" He asked weakly as struggled to sit up.

"Yes I am… but… Sakura-chan…" Naruto's forehead creased when he heard Sakura's name. Has something happened to her and Neji?

"What—What happened to her?" he asked in a serious tone. Hinata placed his arm around her shoulder and helped him stand up.

"One of my cousins wanted to see you but I saw him instead, he saw that something urgent has happened in the household. We need to go there quickly." Hinata said. "I'll help you. Hang on. We're doing the teleportation technique."

On serious times like these, it's very unlikely to see Hinata stuttering.

'_Oh shit, I hope nothing major happened to her'_

------

On the way to the household, Naruto's injuries were slowly being healed due to the Kyuubi and he was slowly restoring his chakra and health. But he still needed Hinata's support as they struggled to run to Neji and Sakura's room. The place was pretty quiet.

On the way, they saw Hiashi.

"Go ahead." He nodded at them as they saw some of the servants running to and from the room. Naruto and Hinata were confused. Since the only thing Shigure had told them was that something happened to Sakura.

When they reached the closet and saw a square space with a staircase, Naruto grew confused.

"Secret hatch?"

Hinata nodded.

"For security reasons." Hinata and Naruto went down and nodded at some members who passed by. There seems to be a lot of movement going on. Naruto saw some of Neji's cousins and young members on the front of two brass doors. And he could hear screaming inside.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun!" One of them said. "Mrs. Hyuuga said you got to go inside quickly."

Hinata nodded at Naruto as she let go of her and knocked at the door.

"Come in." Was Neji's hoarse reply.

"PUSH!" Migumi's voice was heard.

Naruto gasped.

Is she…?

Naruto hurriedly went inside and as expected, he saw Sakura lying on the bed, with Neji holding her right hand while Neji's mother was attending to her.

"Oh God." Naruto felt nervous and immediately went to Sakura's side. Hinata proceeded to the sink to wash her hands and went beside Migumi to help. Naruto held Sakura's left hand.

"You're late." She gritted her teeth while panting. Neji looked stale pale.

"What happened to him Naruto?" Neji asked in a weak voice. Sweat was all over his face.

"Sound retreated." Naruto replied while receiving the towel Migumi handed to him and wiped the sweat off Sakura's face. "He escaped."

"Dammit." Sakura hissed. "I feel like dying!"

"PUSH!"

"AAARRRGGGH!!!!!" She screamed, almost crushing the hands of the two men holding her. Naruto and Neji winced in pain. Sakura panted again.

"Oh my God! I could see the head!" Neji's mother said in joy as Hinata and Migumi looked at each other happily.

"Come on Sakura-chan! You can do it!" Naruto cheered.

"Easy—for you to say!" Sakura spat back. Neji looked like he was about to collapse any minute. But he remained strong. Even if he was dying out of worry and nervousness. She was exhausted from battle and now THIS happens??

"Sakura-chan, PUSH!" Migumi said as Sakura pushed again. Naruto swore he heard a crack from his hand. Damn, Sakura's grip is deadly!

"You're doing good Sakura-chan!" Hinata said as she handed something to Neji's mom.

"Dude, you gotta relax." Naruto said to Neji as he looked at him.

"Easy for you to say. Let's just see if you could still say that when Hinata is in Sakura's position." He replied as Naruto wore his fox face. Then he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, be strong kay?"

"I AM." She replied as she pushed again. The shoulders appeared and Neji's mother was cheering in joy. Migumi was cleaning the tools used while Hinata was attending to Neji's mom. Another push, and the arms were visible.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you're doing great!" Neji's mom said as she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve.

"Sakura-chan, listen to me. Give me the strongest push that you have." Neji's mother said as Sakura gasped.

"WHAT!"

"Do it." Neji's mother replied. "In the count of three…"

"One…" Neji looked he was ready to die.

"Two…" Naruto gulped.

"THREE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was officially crushing Neji and Naruto's hands but that's the least of their worries. The next thing they heard was a baby's cry. Neji couldn't feel much more relieved.

Neji's mom did something before covering it in white sheets.

"It's a boy!" She couldn't get any happier. "Oh just look how cute my grandson is!"

"Oh no…" Sakura's eyes widened again. Neji's mom looked back.

"Oh my."

Neji's mom gave the baby to Hinata who carried it like a pro.

"WHAT?!!" Neji and Naruto asked at the same time.

"There's another one!" Neji's mom screeched. Migumi looked at them in shock as Hinata gasped. Neji and Naruto looked at each other.

"…Twins…?"

Neji didn't expect this. Migumi wiped her hands and went to watch. Neji's mom was stopping herself for not jumping in joy. Having twins as her grand children was exactly what she wanted!

"Dude, you have no idea how lucky you are." Naruto said as Neji looked at him. Neji didn't say anything in return, Hinata approached him and gave the baby to him.

"You might wanna decide now what to name him." Hinata said. "He's cute."

Sakura screamed again as his wife struggled to give birth to his…son/daughter.

He looked down to his son and felt a happiness that he never felt before. The baby was moving his hands, as though reaching up to his face. Naruto was busy attending to Sakura.

"Don't worry son. Daddy's here…" He mumbled. He looked at Sakura who was still pushing and Naruto who was… well, unexplainable. Neji's hand was sore from her grasp but seeing his son, he felt like it's all worth it.

"One… more… push!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" And the baby was out.

Neji's mom stared at the crying baby.

"Oh…Oh…"

"OMG!!!!" Migumi screamed. "It's A GIRL!!!!"

Neji blinked. Twins? A girl… and a boy?

"Dude! You're so FREAKING lucky!" Naruto said as he wiped the sweat off Sakura's face. "There are only rare couples who are blessed with twins!"

Even Neji couldn't believe it. Sakura panted and closed her eyes. A satisfied smile was forming on her lips and she felt relieved. But she was still in pain.

"Lucky…" She muttered as she looked at Neji who gave her a peck on the lips.

"You did great." He smiled at her as he gave her the baby boy. Hinata then gave Sakura baby girl. Naruto looked at them.

"Awwww…" He said. "They look SOOO cute."

Neji's mom slumped on her chair as she sighed in relief. She stood up and did some last things before washing her hands and wiping them dry. Migumi went to the door.

"Guys!" She said.

"How was it?" They heard one of them say.

"Twins! A boy and a girl!"

And everyone barged inside. But then, they gave way to Hiashi.

"Congratulations Sakura." He smiled as he looked at the twins. "You're so blessed to have them."

"Thank you Hiashi-san."

"Oh wow! Boy and girl twins! How lucky is that!" One of their cousins said and then turned to Neji. "So what are you going to name them?"

Neji smiled.

"Depends on Sakura. She's the mom."

"Okay, let's do it this way Neji." Sakura said, trying to remain conscious. "You name the girl, I'll name the boy."

Neji smirked. Actually, when he heard that Sakura was pregnant, he had been thinking of possible names. Neji's mom was itching to hold the babies but she has to wait.

"I'll name the boy… Hizashi. In honor of Neji's dad." Sakura smiled. Neji and Naruto looked at each other of the unexpected name. Hiashi smiled and nodded. Naruto grinned.

"Your turn." Neji's mom said. "Better make it good Neji."

Neji smirked.

"Hikari. For being the light between us."

Everyone fell into silence.

"Awwwwwww…." Almost everyone said. Neji's mom grinned.

"Hizashi and Hikari… My grand children!!!" She said happily. Sakura gave her Hikari as she cooed on it. Hiashi watched them as Hinata giggled. Naruto gave Neji a pat on the back.

"You're one lucky bastard."

Neji smirked.

"I am…Naruto, I am."

-----

Review!!!

AN: Finally… Sweatdrops


	20. Chapter 20

A.N.: Finally. I have some time for my stories again…-- Sorry if it took so long you guys! I was terribly busy! Gomen…

------

At the top of a semi-ruined building…

Shikamaru scratched his cheek with the head of the pen while wearing a troubled face. He was staring at the clipboard that was on his hand. Beside him is Kiba and Shino, both quiet from watching the people try to rebuild their homes.

"Damn." Shikamaru mumbled. "The damage now is much worse than the damage when Sound attacked before."

"Half of our main clan house was damaged." Kiba replied in an annoyed tone. "So I have to help on rebuilding it. Fortunately, Tsunade-sama asked us to do the overview of the work to be done instead."

Akamaru barked.

"Shino, was your clan's house destroyed as well?" Kiba asked.

"Partly." He replied with his monotonous voice. "Not that much."

Kiba sighed and placed his hands behind his head and continued to watch the people. He noticed that some of the workers were had sand's symbol on it.

He was about to ask Shikamaru about this when somebody arrived.

"Hey." Temari, Sand's Ambassador arrived with her fan on her back. Shikamaru sighed and looked at Temari with a bored face.

"You're here again?"

Temari shot him a glare.

"Shut up lazy ass." Temari spat back. "We're here to help you with the work…"

"Oh?" Shikamaru scribbled something on the clipboard. "Why didn't you guys help at the attack instead? That would've saved some work."

Temari's eyebrows met.

"Well Mr. Genius, we were blocked by Sound's forces by the Konoha border so only few of our ninjas were able to come in your village while we were forced to fight there…" She replied in a nasty tone. "You should thank us… we still helped."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever."

Kiba stared at the two.

'_Wow… I never saw Shikamaru like this before.'_

Shino remained quiet.

"Where's the Kazekage?" Shino asked out of the blue. Temari placed her right hand on her waist and stared at the scenery below her.

"He's negotiating with the Godaime." She replied monotonously. "I see the damage has doubled."

"Wow…" Shikamaru gasped. "Did you only see that now?" he said in a fake surprised tone.

Temari was about to use her fan against him when Gaara interrupted.

"Temari." He arrived with two other ninjas. "What's the report about the damage?"

"Ah, Gaara." Kiba smirked. "Long time no see."

Gaara nodded at them.

"The damage has doubled since the last attack." Temari replied. "Hey lazy ass, tell me what places have the biggest damage."

Shikamaru sighed and flipped a paper from a clipboard.

"There are a hundred and twenty training grounds all over the village and almost half are destroyed mainly because most of the fights were held there. The Hokage tower…"

"Yes I've seen the damage." Temari said thoughtfully. Shikamaru ignored him.

"The Borders. Academy. One fourth of the building is destroyed. The Hospital… but not that much… But 85 of the damages were on the resident's houses." Shikamaru finished and flipped back the paper. "So far, we're working on the borders first and the second is the Hokage Tower and the houses."

"How is the work on the village borders?" Gaara asked in a low tone and watched the destroyed borders from afar.

"Fine, fine…" Shikamaru scratched his head. "Though it will take time."

-----

Hospital…

Hinata was exhausted from healing several wounded ninjas as she wiped her head with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. She smiled on her female patient and excused herself before leaving. Upon turning around, she saw Naruto with a few band-aids on his face while grinning broadly at her.

"Hinata-chan." He called as Hinata blushed and went towards him. They went out the ward and walked together at the corridor.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Naruto grinned.

"Both." Hinata mumbled as she chuckled. "How is the meeting Naruto-kun?"

"Boring as usual." Naruto's face turned into a bored frown. "They kept on discussing about rebuilding the village. I swear I was going to die any time soon if I have stayed there longer."

Hinata chuckled again.

"Naruto-kun, the meeting was about the rebuilding of the village." She replied. "So it's only normal for them to discuss mainly on the rebuilding."

Naruto sweat dropped anime style.

"Errr… yeah."

"Hn."

"Hey!" Naruto gasped. "Let's eat Ramen! I'm starving!"

Hinata looked at him.

"Where?"

Naruto looked back at her and stared at her as though she was some kind of an alien from another universe.

"Silly! Of course! Where else?"

"Ramen Bar?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"But Naruto-kun…"

"Why? Is something the matter?"

Hinata sighed.

"The ramen bar was destroyed remember?"

Naruto glared at her for a few minutes before he let out a gasp.

"WHAT!"

Hinata gasped.

"Naruto-kun! Not so loud! You're in the hospital!"

"When?"

Hinata glared at him.

"You told me this morning."

----

The Godaime stared at the village she's ruling over through the windows of her office. Shizune was busy as hell, trying to restore all damaged files.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the damage.

"Damn." She mumbled. "Damn you snake-freak. Look at what you did."

POOF!

Tsunade didn't even turn around to see who just arrived. She knew who it was already judging from the chakra.

"Jiraiya." She called. "How are the sound forces?"

Jiraiya had a serious face…

"They're trying to recover as well. But the damage here is far worse. But they lost more people than us." He reported. "Orochimaru is trying to recover as well."

Tsunade's eyebrows met.

"What about him?"

Jiraiya sighed.

"They won't be around for some time. Even he is wounded. He won't come after your student for a while Tsunade…" Jiraiya replied as he sat down at the chair. "His fight with Naruto had given him numerous wounds."

There was a moment of silence…

"That was sure a close one." Jiraiya broke the ice. "If it weren't for Naruto… Sakura would have no husband now."

Tsunade sighed.

"And he attacked when she was helpless." Tsunade added. "Such a coward."

"Good thing she delivered it properly…" Jiraiya smirked. "If she lost her husband or her precious children, the damage now would be tripled due to a raging Godaime."

Tsunade laughed out loud.

"True, true." Tsunade smiled. "I was worried as hell when I heard about his close encounter with death. I had a talk with the Hyuuga earlier on. Sakura seems to be recovering from her delivery. Twins."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and smiled.

"I know." Jiraiya. "Those two are so damn lucky."

"Tell me about it." Tsunade replied. "Though Sakura has been giving Neji several headaches now since she's bedridden and she's been annoying Neji to just stay with her for the whole day. Since she's always alone."

This time, it was Jiraiya's turn to laugh.

"Gah, women." He shook his head and continued to laugh. "They don't understand that men sometimes have to work. So what is Neji doing?"

"He explains it to her and she understands. But after two hours, she calls again telling him to come home." Tsunade grinned. "And last night, he hardly got enough sleep. The children had been crying several times and since Sakura can't stand up, he was forced to take care of them for the time being."

"No wonder Hyuuga looks tired."

"Hn. He'll get used to it."

----

Jounin's Lounge…

Neji rubbed his temples as he sighed and leaned himself to his chair. He had been reading paperwork and doing that makes him feel sleepy. He didn't have enough sleep last night as well.

"Neji, you okay?" Kakashi sat down on his chair with a mug of coffee.

"Yeah…" He replied in a sleepy tone.

"Babies giving you a headache?" Genma appeared with a stack of paperwork. "Kakashi, please sort out these files."

Kakashi ignored him as he read his book. A vein popped out of Genma's head.

"KAKASHI!"

Neji rolled his eyes. Great. All he needs is two of his elders fighting over something stupid.

Kakashi still ignored him. Genma gritted the needle on his mouth as he went to Gai, who willingly took the job. In the middle of Gai's sermon of youth to Genma and on his boasting that he's better than Kakashi, Genma rolled his eyes, sighed and left.

Neji gritted his teeth.

'_Is it only now that I've noticed that this Lounge has noisy members?'_

Neji threw the pencil at his desk and swiveled his chair to stare at the white wall while trying to meditate. He has a noisy wife and when he's at work, his comrades are also noisy.

'_Come on… just give me a small break!'_

He's at his wits end.

Kakashi looked at Neji who was staring at the wall while trying to meditate.

'_He's stressed. Well… I couldn't blame him.'_

For a moment, the Lounge was filled with the sounds of papers and pens scribbling which helped Neji big time.

Well, that was only for a moment…

"WOO! I'M HERE!"

Neji groaned silently.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted. "Hyper as usual Naruto?"

"Gah…" Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "I'm bummed. The Ramen Bar's destroyed and I've ran out of ramen supplies…"

"They why don't you buy them at the supermarket?"

"Too lazy." Naruto grinned and dropped himself at his chair. "Maybe later."

Naruto noticed Neji who was mumbling something under his breath while trying to meditate.

"Yo, Neji." Naruto interrupted. "How's Sakura?"

A moment of silence…

"She's fine." Neji mumbled lowly, but was loud enough for Naruto to hear. There was a moment of silence again as Naruto had his fox face again.

"Oh… then why do you look like you haven't slept?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

Neji sighed.

'_Only a few hours more Neji and you'll be outta here…' _ Neji thought to himself. _'But there's also a whining woman waiting for you at home… Grrr…'_

-------

Sakura sat on her bed while staring at the crib that was just a few steps away from her. Her children were sleeping soundly on the crib while her butt was already aching due to prolonged sitting.

'_Hmm…' _

She tried to stand up once but her body was still in pain (due to the labor and the fact that she was forced to fight while pregnant during the attack) and she couldn't bear it. She is fully aware that she's being a burden to Neji right now with her constant whining and the fact that he's the one taking care of the kids.

Her lips let out an audible sigh as her bored eyes looked out from the sliding doors and noticed that it was already late afternoon.

The young mother was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Hizashi wake up and eventually, he started to cry. Sakura gasped as she tried to stand up but a shot of pain stopped her. She placed her hand on her stomach as she gritted her teeth and still tried to stand up.

"Hizashi… ma… mama will be there in a moment." She said in a hoarse tone as she was able to stand up. She was surprised that the pain was not as great as it was before, but she had to walk slowly. She walked to the crib and saw Hizashi boring his beautiful milky eyes to his mother but he still continued to cry.

"Ohh…" She said sweetly. "Come here baby."

She slowly bent down while trying to block off the pain to get her baby and when she was able to get hold of Hizashi, she started lifting him slowly. When she was able to do so, she carried Hizashi and tried to calm down the baby while singing a lullaby.

----

Jounin's Lounge.

Neji stood up when his shift ended and instantly grabbed his things. Naruto and the others just stared at him before he left without another word. When the door closed, everyone looked at each other.

"Excited much?" Naruto smirked and started cleaning up his desk. Kakashi nodded.

-----

Neji walked at one of the sidewalks in Konoha while he was deep in thought. He was currently thinking if he will be able to get some sleep tonight. He was tired and he had work both in the house and in the office so his energy was drained.

He continued on walking with his hands on his pockets and he was snapped out of his reverie when he passed by a candy store. He stared at the colorful candies and the beaming children with their parents, which put a small smile unto his face.

Something came into Neji's mind.

----

Sakura sat at her bed with her baby next to her, sleeping like an angel. She was bored as hell and she tried to kill off time by reading a book that she has read for God-knows-how-many. She heard voices from behind their door and listened.

"Yeah, those are for the Hokage. Make sure those papers reach her okay?" Sakura recognized that voice. She remembered that that voice was from one of Neji's female cousins from the main house and she was really pretty, as far as she could remember. She saw her once on her wedding.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the girl spoke again.

"Neji-san! Good afternoon."

Sakura felt her heart rise when she heard his name. Finally she has some company. Her smile greeted Neji when he entered the room. Strange, his right hand is behind him…obviously trying to hide something. But she was too preoccupied with Neji's handsome smile.

"How are you?" He asked and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Sakura sighed.

"Dying out of boredom." She replied. "Anyway, what do you have there?"

Neji's eyes traveled to Hizashi before sitting down at the bed.

"How did he…" Neji got the idea when Sakura beamed again. "Sakura…"

Sakura gave him a toothy grin.

"He was crying!" Sakura pouted. "I can't let my son cry…"

"But you could have called someone to help you though…" Neji sighed. "What if something happened to you huh? What if you had pains and no one can see you writhing? What if…"

"What if. Neji. What if." Sakura stopped him. "I'm fine as you can see and nothing of your 'what it's' happened to me."

"But they COULD have happened Sakura." Neji argued. "Even though they are just 'what if's' they could have happened to you."

Sakura opened her mouth but when she realized she had nothing as a comeback, she closed it again and just stared at Neji with an unexplainable face.

"Sakura." Neji shuffled the small bag as Sakura watched him. "Don't give me that face." And he gave her the candy bag that he bought. Sakura squealed as she thanked him and grabbed the candy bag with glee. Neji smiled.

Sakura gasped and chuckled when she saw her favorite candies in it.

"Thank you Neji-kun!" She beamed. Neji only nodded as he carefully took Hizashi in his arms, stood up and returned him to his cradle, beside his sister. Neji caressed each of their cheeks before returning to their bed where his wife was gobbling all the gummy candies with a big smile on her face.

"Damn Sakura." He placed one hand on his waist. "Slow down or you'll choke."

Sakura giggled.

"It's been a long time since I last eaten these candies." She swallowed the candies. "By the way, how did you know my favorite candies?"

Neji smiled and sat on the bed Indian style.

"That's a secret." He chuckled. "Of course, as a husband, I should know every nook and cranny about my wife."

Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I didn't know Hyuuga Neji could be a good husband." Sakura chuckled when Neji gave her a face. "Heck, I didn't even expect for you to be my husband."

There was a moment of silence…

"Neji-kun…" Sakura put down the bag as Neji looked at her. "What if… that thing…that thing that night didn't happen… if we didn't do that… do you think we still have ended with each other?"

Neji was surprised by the question as he sat beside Sakura and hugged her. He started caressing her hair as he sighed.

"Fate has its own reasons for doing that… and I believe that you are my soul mate, Sakura… even though we didn't see it at first. I also believe that we were destined for each other… so I guess we'll still end up together in the end…"

Sakura was surprised by the answer but she just smiled and chuckled.

"What if Sasuke was here? And he didn't leave, do you think we'll still be soul mates?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea…" Neji replied. "Sakura, I'm not a God. I don't know everything."

Sakura sighed.

"Neji-kun…"

"Hmm?" Neji looked at her.

"I love you soo much." She gave him a toothy grin. Neji chuckled.

"And I love you soo much as well Sakura."

----

Orochimaru's place.

Sasuke sat at his bed with hatred in his eyes. Seeing Sakura be worried that much of Neji sickens him and how Naruto interrupted when he already had Sakura on his fingertips.

"I won't give up…" Sasuke gritted. "As an Uchiha, I definitely won't."

-----

THE END.

A.N.: Sorry if I ended it already! " But its already too long and I left an open plot… muwahahahacoughcoughmuwahahahaha! But maybe I'll put on a sequel… or will I? XD Joke… Thanks for keeping up with this story everyone! You guys are my inspiration! **nod **Well, like I said, NO FLAMERS ALLOWED

Read and Review!

Love ya guys! Muwahugzzzz

E.I.


End file.
